


[火影·带土BG]爱上贤二好烦恼

by Hatsuximo99



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 05:31:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 37,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19311625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsuximo99/pseuds/Hatsuximo99
Summary: 带土BG，拆带琳不喜勿入，OOC预警可能，但个人是带琳党，友情提示会有带琳部分，妹纸所属家族捏造注意，不影响剧本发展，放心食用，除带土BG外，会有斑BG、因陀罗BG等，最后，琳是好妹纸，土哥不容易，妹纸情路坎坷表示土哥开心就好。读｜者｜君羊:239,053,982





	1. Chapter 1

“带土哥哥！祝贺你成为中忍！！”

那时的气候温煦怡人，粉色的樱花也驱散了冬季的寒冷，迎来这个少年完全不一样的‘春天’。

只是比起眼前被拿在手里的小雏菊，他身后躺在地上的玫瑰甚是显眼。

“因为小木想不到送带土哥哥什么礼物，所以决定把自己的未来送给你！”

但在这时说话的女孩并没察觉，相反因为兴奋而跳跃不止的动作使得一头亚麻色的短发一起一落，明亮的蓝眸更是捕捉到了星辰大海，目不转睛地盯着面前的黑发哥哥，“我长大后要和带土哥哥结婚！！”

“……”

瞬间，作为当事人的少年还来不及从一波错失告白的机会中缓过来，紧接而来的冲击令他彻底懵掉地睁大眼睛，看着小女孩望着自己，“啊……小木啊……”

“我的天……”

但在另一边，女孩的家人（姐姐）如是面临世界末日的样子，她一下子做出就要倒下的样子，却赶紧握住身边的褐发少女，哭着抓住她说，“琳，快把我送去医院，我还能抢救！”

“哈哈，冷静点，那木。”

而较为温柔的少女则在一旁笑着，手中还拿着先前正打算召集全员为卡卡西祝贺的传单，不过现在小小木突然跑来告白，所有人眼中的主角自然是她和带土了。

“诶……没想到带土还会有女孩子喜欢的啊。”

“带土就要喊你一声姐姐了，那木。”

“不过小小木这么大胆，将来一定不得了吧。”

“于是吊车尾小迷妹就在这里成了‘宇智波小木’了！”

“我说，你们别再那里小声嘀咕了啊！”

顿时，作为姐姐以及监护人的那木感到前所未有的羞耻，但她也不知道这种时候是不是该和往日一样把小木拉走。不过再看带土那边，这个家伙到现在都没反应，不会动心了吧……？

小……小木？？？！！！

可在这个时候，宇智波带土的心里仿佛翻江倒海：首先他心爱的琳就在这里，并且看上去也是一副很为自己开心的样子；然后是眼前的小丫头，带土就算说不讨厌很喜欢，但绝不是男女之间的那种。

啊啊啊！！不要啊！琳你千万不要误会，他真不是这样想，也不打算想脚踏两条船啊！！！！

“……”

一下子，内心的夸张波动令带土一下子涨红了脸，可也终于想到要怎么说了，“我说啊，小木……我很喜欢你的礼物，但是论谈婚论嫁的话……好像有点早……||||我对小木也……”

“但我就是想和带土哥哥结婚！！”

话音刚落，女孩立即闹腾起来，一下子把另一边的姐姐气到差点晕厥。

“我……大家记得明年来我坟头上香……”

“那木，世界上有这么诅咒自己的人吗？”

“……”

此刻，带土听着另一边的骚动也混乱得彻底思绪放空，但当他的视线一扫到与自己对视而笑的少女时，一句话就不由自主地说了出来，“但是小木，这种事果然还是不要拿到现在就下定论吧……”

话音落下，女孩立即停下来，却显得有些委屈地说，“那……带土哥哥是讨厌我吗？”

“怎……怎么会讨厌啊！我很喜欢啊，我也很喜欢你啊……”

瞬间，带土明白了什么叫越描越黑，特别是看着小木又高兴地呐喊‘太好了’，他彻底不敢面对另一边的琳了。

琳，你听我解释……你真的要听我解释……！

“那……干脆这样吧……”

无奈之下，带土终于想到了一个妙计可以暂缓这个‘问题’，也抬手慢慢伸向那头亚麻色的软发，轻轻揉道：“你要是长大后，还觉得喜欢我的话，我们就结婚吧。”

没错，怎么说现在的小木还是个孩子，将来她长大了认识的人多了，一定不会这样的。

“阿拉，这倒是个不错的办法呢。”

“成功地解决困难了呢，带土。”

“如果伤到小木的话，那木晚上可会把你暴打一顿哦。”

你们几个……就别再那里凑热闹了啊！

“……”

此刻，带土下意识地瞄向琳一眼，就接着面对小木看着她老实地点头，“嗯！那么说好了！”

但接下来，小木伸出小指的动作令带土愣了一下。

“那么我们来拉手指，这是我和带土哥哥的约定！”

话音落下，名为宇智波带土的少年又呆了两秒。

“好，就这么说定了。”

而下一刻的回答，却显得并不虚假。


	2. 第一幕

带土第一次见到小木时，那是在卡卡西提前参加毕业考试的两周后。那时班上突然来个转学生（也就是别国而来的交流生），名字是四之日那木，因为大家都对这位远道而来的新同学充满新鲜感，所以包括琳在内的其他女生热情动员全员，特地安排了一周后办一场欢迎会。

因此，这便是契机。

***

“你，是谁啊……？”

任何时候，只要与团体行动有关的活动，带土总能在道路上‘耽搁’一段时间，因此他一点也不知道四之日的欢迎会上会出现小孩，更不知道欢迎会现场是什么情况。

这……这是女孩吧……

不过这么小的孩子，应该还没到上忍者学院的年龄……

“……”

然而面前的女孩呆呆望着他，似乎愣了好一阵才反应过来地眨巴着眼睛。

“你是迷路了吗？你的家人呢？”

带土说着便蹲下身，好与这个孩子平视不让她抬头那么吃力，“你放心，迷路的话大哥哥会把你送回去的。”

“……”

但是女孩仍没有说话，只是因为带土的平视她似乎更能注视他的眼睛，怎么说呢，这个时候的带土仿佛也察觉到了，突然被这样一个漂亮眼睛的小女孩盯着，总有些不好意思。

“我说啊，你——”

可就在带土刚想说什么时，两只小手突然落在他的护目镜前用力一扒，“哇啊——！”

瞬间，自己的脸上如同被狠狠抽了一巴掌，女孩的小手尽管不足以将他戴着的护目镜扒下，可突然松手时弹性十足的带子连护目镜边缘直接给带土来了重击，痛得他顿时倒在地上、捂着脸来回打滚。

“啊……我——！”

“带……带土！！”

这个时候，另一个身影闻讯赶来，但一脸慌张的样子似乎并不是因为他，“小木你在这里吗？！还有带土，你的眼睛……”

“啊……琳、琳！你怎么来了？！”

带土立即坐了起来，却还是吃痛地将护目镜取下，揉着发红的脸颊，“我没事我没事，我一点事也没有。”

话虽如此，但这个名叫宇智波带土的少年已经痛的快要流泪了，“话说回来，这个小女孩是谁？今天不是四之日的欢迎会吗？”

“啊，因为带土你来晚了所以不知道，她是那木的妹妹，今天刚和大家认识的。”

褐发的女孩这时赶紧解说，也蹲下身向女孩笑了笑，就走过她向带土伸手。

“四之日的……还真是姐妹啊。”

而带土一看见琳向自己走来，立即兴奋地抬手、握着她站了起来，不过再看另一边的小脑袋时，不知为何有点想疏远她……

可以说，除了卡卡西那家伙外，自己第二个没法说话不能沟通的就是新同学四之日那木，但是那家伙偏偏又和琳她走的特别近，有时候想单独找琳说话都被那木瞪了回去。

是那四之日的妹妹的话，应该也是个麻烦的丫头吧……

“给我！”

然而带土有时的预感真的特别准，光是祈祷自己将来从学校毕业、分班时一定要和琳一组，面前的小丫头就突然抓着自己的袖子，一副人畜无害地看着他，“大哥哥，我想玩这个。”

“……这个？”

带土顿时一愣，不住拿开了自己的护目镜，“好吧，给你就给你，不要摔坏了。”

话音落下，带土交出护目镜的动作倒是干脆，不过看到眼前的小木立即模仿自己戴上护目镜，他差一点笑出来，尺寸根本不符啊！

“小木很喜欢护目镜吗？不过头带似乎太大了。”

这时，另一边的琳也蹲下身，见到带土不忌讳地把护目镜给了小木，便好心给她收紧道：“松紧可以吗？一会可能要麻烦带土你再放回去了。”

“没事没事，这算不了什么，琳。”

而带土立即作出回应，想来也意外自己的护目镜竟然会让个孩子这么感兴趣。

“小木要带给姐姐看！”

话音落下，小木立即拉起琳的手就向前跑去，引得后方的带土只能跟上，心想卡卡西目前从学校毕业了也不知道在干什么。

哼，不管怎么样他一定会追上那家伙，那个白痴卡卡西！

“等等，小木，教室不是这个方向啊。”

……

……

“嗯？话说回来，小木呢……”

与此同时，正和大家聚在教室的主人公想起来自己的妹妹，其实早在来木叶之前，那木就有些担心小木的性格太过单纯天真，别遇到什么奇怪的事和人就好，以及最致命的就是那孩子的好奇心比谁都要重，甚至意外的固执真不是好个性。

“那木，你是在担心你妹妹吗？琳已经出去找她了。”

另一边，黑发红眸的少女也走上来，似乎注意到那木的担心。

“琳……？啊，她在的话，小木一定会朝她奔过去的。”

话音落下，那木不住给了夕日红一个灿笑，实则心里倒有些打击：琳是个非常温柔的人，甚至比起自己，更让小木喜欢啊。

“呃……那木你不放心的话我和你一起出去找？所以别一副仿佛妹妹被抢走的样子啊。”

顿时，夕日红还是看出那木不知不觉的阴沉表情，便拉着她走向门口。

“那木姐姐！！！”

突然，教室的门被一下拉开，在场的众人们瞬间都注意过去，看着一个小身影站在那，“姐姐，你看我这样好看吗！”

“小木！啊，太好了，你是被琳带回来了……吗………………”

瞬间，那木本想扬起的笑容开始凝固，她看着自己的爱妹抬手架着一副护目镜，可爱是有但总觉得几分傻，以及这个护目镜似乎有点眼熟，这个是……

“……”

此时此刻，全场的一片寂静连一根针落在地上都一清二楚，而被所有人关注的女孩却不明情况，抬手拉了拉那木的衣袖又重复一边，顿时令大家各有所想：

这个……是带土的护目镜吧……

所以说他今天又迟到了吗？

不是又，是又双叒叕！

那木的妹妹……还真是孩子。

“……”

此刻，那木只觉得世界已经走远，她除了看着眼前的小木依旧在炫耀她借来的装饰品外，已经没有想法了……

不过，如果说傻瓜（吊车尾）是病能够传染的话……

她（小木）还是别和自己的同届见面比较好……


	3. 第二幕

　　欢迎会事件过后，那一阵那木拼命给带土下最后通牒，不，是又下了一道‘离我妹妹远一点’的威胁。尽管那木也知道作为外来人不该对谁那么恶意，但那木对带土的想法从一开始就在琳的身上下降至冰点。

　　“所以说我觉得很不舒服啊，带土有时候一直盯着你看。”

　　小摊外，那木这一天正好和琳、红三人出来散步，不过红因为家里有事先一步离开了，那木才有机会和琳谈起带土的事，“虽然我是知道你们处得很好，但是我总觉得带土……好像特别在意你。”

　　“带土……？”

　　话音落下，褐发的少女不住瞪大眼睛，望着面前的同伴，“我和带土很早以前就认识了，大概是你的错觉吧，那木。”

　　说到这里，琳转过头呆呆眨了下眼睛，便笑着说，“不过那木和带土真是水火不容呢，上次欢迎会结束的时候差点以为你们要打起来了。”

　　“哈，我和他？一点也不！”

　　这时，那木冷笑起来，似乎一点也不想回忆那时的事，“小木比较单纯，看到什么好玩的东西都想试试，我只希望小木能不要感染到带土的傻气。”

　　说到这里，那木停顿了一下，也突然有些内疚地看向琳，“其……其实啦，我对带土也不是那么反感，也知道作为外来人没资格对所有人评头论足——但是琳是我最好的朋友！”

　　突然，那木双手拍在琳的肩膀上，非常认真地说，“所以在那之前，带土暂时是敌人！不，男孩子都是敌人！！”

　　这个时候，那木激动的样子令琳有些吃惊，不过她确实听说了过去那木曾为了小木与高两届的男生发生打斗的事。原因虽然不太清楚，但据说从那以后那木一直很反感异性。

　　“没事的，那木。”

　　这时，琳的声音打断了那木的后话，便朝她微微一笑，“虽然知道自己还有欠缺，但是我能够保护好自己……以及，带土的话不加把劲好好看着他，那是不行的。”

　　说着，褐发的少女不禁失神，想起了当时带土的那句‘琳，你会看着我吧’的话语，心头一暖……

　　“嗯？好好看着什么……？”

　　顿时，那木充满疑惑的声音从一旁传来，使得琳一下呆住，赶紧转向自己，“没什么，那木，你不用在意的。”

　　“唔，那好吧，我不问了。”

　　而那木也清楚自己没资格过问，便伸手拍了拍脸颊，首次做了个决定，“不过要我和带土好好相处的话，我试试看吧。”

　　***

　　夕阳，橙红色的余晖在天边一点一点地隐去,缓慢收敛起在木叶之上的光，推动夜色的降临。

　　“啊……毕业考试吗，就要眼前了啊。”

　　此刻，黑发的少年正将双手插在口袋，步步向前地感叹人生，细细想来，当初从琳的口中得知卡卡西先他们提前参加考试，带土的心里除了震撼就是一阵令自己心烦意乱的急迫。而现在轮到他的毕业迫近了，带土又盼着能离卡卡西更近一步，自己的进度却一筹莫展。

　　“得更加努力才行，卡卡西你就看着吧，我将来一定会成为火影！”

　　突然一击用力地握拳，带土抬头看着远处的火影岩重振起来，却突然感觉到一股弱小的力量在身后拉了他一下，不由得停下。

　　“哥哥……”

　　首先引入眼帘的，是那头再熟悉不过的亚麻色短发。

　　“小……小木？你怎么在这里？”

　　带土顿时一愣，不禁下意识地左右张望，似乎是把那木‘下次靠近小木就揍飞你’的警告当一回事。

　　等等，他宇智波带土为什么要怕一个女人？

　　“怎么了小木，为什么一个人在这里？”

　　话音刚落，带土蹲下身看着面前的女孩，发现她红着眼睛、肩膀一缩一缩的，“你为什么哭了？”

　　“我…钥匙……”

　　女孩这时揉着眼睛，指向身旁的住宅，似乎将线索暗示得很明了了。

　　“你是丢了钥匙吗？”

　　而看着这样一个孩子寻求帮助，带土心里的正义感瞬间加满，立即拉着小木说，“那哥哥来陪你去找，你去过什么地方？”

　　说着，一张大手直接牵起了她，令女孩迟缓地抬头，“哥哥要带小木去找吗？”

　　“呃……”

　　顿时，带土愣了下，仔细想想直接让小木留在房子那里等那木回来就好了，可是没记错的话琳有说她要和那木出去一天，万一她们回来的很晚，小木大晚上地站在门口太可怜了，“嗯，哥哥带你去找。”

　　说着，少年露出爽快的笑容，拉着女孩便一路前进，“那么小木去过什么地方吗？不过话说回来，四之日放心让你出门吗？”

　　“……”

　　听到这句话，小木明显呆住，一副不知如何解释的样子，“小……小木是……”

　　“嗯？”

　　不由得，带土停了下来，看着小木慢慢放下自己的手。

　　“……小木想找朋友玩，所以溜出来了。”

　　“……啊，这样吗。”

　　听到这里，带土愣了一下，才意识到小木才刚刚来木叶，几乎都还不认识像她这样大的孩子，“那也没关系啊，等小木去学校了，就有同伴了。”

　　“真的吗？就像那木姐姐一样？”

　　这时，女孩的蓝眸慢慢睁大，如同看到璀璨星辰地望着这个少年，“那，小木和哥哥也可以成为朋友吗！”

　　“可以啊，哥哥已经是小木的朋友了。”

　　说着，带土突然意识到什么，便稍微停了下来，转头向女孩说，“话说上次都没有机会跟你说我的名字，哥哥叫宇智波带土，是将来要成为火影的男人！”

　　“火影……哇啊！”

　　一时间，女孩静静地凝视着他，似乎被他双目中那股热情与信心感染，不住发出惊叹，“那哥哥做了火影后，会烧起来吗？因为你看，小木和哥哥的影子是黑色的，所以做了火影，影子就会烧起来、会变红色吗？”

　　“诶……”

　　顿时，带土的笑容僵硬，也彻底明白眼前的小木就是个孩子。

　　不过，确实很可爱。

　　***

　　渐渐的，天色渐暗，带土这一路上都带着小木四处寻找，无论是小店外的植物、装饰、门牌，甚至公园的樱花林也逛了好几遍，却始终没有结果。

　　“没有办法了，只能用这个了。”

　　此刻，带土带着一脸失落的小木返回住所前，一副语重心长的样子。

　　“……哥哥？”

　　而小木抬起头，想到这个时候面前的黑发哥哥已经陪自己这么久，便有些抱歉道：“对不起哥哥，小木等在门口也没关系，已经可以了……”

　　“你说什么啊，小木？哥哥说了会有办法让你进去的，在这里等着哦。”

　　但带土突然拿出一副凛然的态度，令身边的女孩一愣，不住看着他。

　　“你等我，哥哥有办法让你进去！”

　　话音落下，带土留下一个微笑就转头跳上屋檐，直接打开了仅开一条缝的窗户——

　　“所以我说琳，下次我们一起叫上阿斯玛他们去那里好了！我想大家一定很喜欢！”

　　“嗯，我也这么想！就这样吧！”

　　这个时候，两个身影正从不远处走来，也碰巧目睹了某个身影攀上屋檐的画面。

　　“对了，下次再叫上带土！他的话不是你邀请——”

　　瞬间，这两位女生都看清了那道潜入的黑影，并且其中的那木心跳一阵加快，那个房间，那个房间不是小木的吗？！

　　***

　　“好了小木，这样就不用担心了。”

　　另一边，带土正将门打开，顺利完成了‘委托’，“下次的话记得要保管好钥匙，哥哥就回去了。”

　　“谢谢哥哥！哥哥是小木的大英雄！！”

　　而亚麻色短发的女孩这时一个劲地蹦跳，也抬手想去拥抱他——

　　“英雄个头！带土你这个变态！！！”

　　突然一计冷风从小木的身旁传来，使得面前好端端站着的少年猛地朝后滚去，重重地摔在桌角。

　　“那……那木……！”

　　而闻讯赶来的琳也顿时吓了一跳，这什么情况？为什么带土会来那木家？

　　“琳……琳——！”

　　这下，带土彻底明白什么叫洗都洗不清，“你听我说，这是有原因的！”

　　“原因……？？？”

　　可眼前的那木已经迈上一步，朝着带土就一阵愤恨地捏拳，“现在不需要你的原因，因为我要打——飞——你——！”

　　这一晚，那木的家似乎闹得很凶。


	4. 第一幕

然后，季节轮转，又一年林荫道樱花飞舞，名为‘宿命’的轨迹逐渐步入正规，如追逐光芒的星辰孜孜不倦，想将长久的冬寂点亮。

樱花飘舞的季节，迎来春季的木叶无论哪里都不及这里的宁静祥和，尤其是少年少女们的眼里，公园的樱花树总给人浪漫的遐想，特别是对忍者而言，它要么暗喻了生命的短暂绚丽，要么暗示了恋情的隐晦青涩，令人浮想联翩。

然而在这片樱粉色的环境下，少女突然打破平静地一跃而起，落地的樱瓣便轻轻一扬，在她的身边飘散，甚至片刻间，柔软的褐发摆出漂亮的弧度，显得那双蓝眸更是明亮几分。

『今天，一定要告诉他！』

短暂的落地后，少女仍没有停下脚步，而是飞奔地向着远处跑去，似乎很享受现在的心情。

她，如月小木，来到木叶已经生活了三年，现在的她已经是忍者学院一名普通的学生，也结识了不少朋友。

不过小木作为交换生来到木叶，在这里的生活终究和其他有家庭的孩子不同，小木唯一的亲人是她的姐姐四之日那木，她二年前刚从忍者学校毕业，如今也成为一名下任跟随小组外出执行任务。

因此近两年里，小木很多时候都是独自生活，不过学校里还是能带给她很多快乐的。

“啊，在那里！！”

一路奔出城镇外，一座红漆的木桥近在咫尺，而高立的鸟居下站立着两个身影，使得她老大远就知道那两位是谁。

“琳姐姐！！卡卡西前辈！！”

女孩这时抬起手挥了挥，亚麻色的短发便随着她略带跳跃的动作摇晃得更厉害，也向着他们直奔过去。

“小木，你特地赶过来吗？”

而褐发的少女立即迈出一步，面带微笑地迎接来者，“那木临走前拜托我交给你的手札，一定等了很久吧。”

“谢谢你琳姐姐，你和卡卡西前辈刚刚回来，真的辛苦了。”

话音刚落，小木解下手札的同时也看向了另一边的白发少年，因为这个前辈总给她一种神秘的感觉（也有遮面的缘故），小木便格外注意言行，对他也总是毕恭毕敬的。

“那个，请问带土……？”

不过一拿到自己的物件，心思单纯的小木很快就暴露出来，有些困惑地望着琳他们，“琳姐姐你们接下来是还接任务吗？”

“这倒不是，只是和水门老师说好了今天一天都是修行而已。”

琳这时笑盈盈地回答，另一边的卡卡西便上前一步，摊开手道：“如果你要问带土那家伙在哪里，他除了迟到还会怎样？”

说着，少年语气里的隐忍已经显而易见，听得不禁令一旁的褐发少女只有苦笑。

“……是，是这样吗……”

顿时，小木有些尴尬地答不上来，但她心里清楚每次那个人晚来，一定是为了帮助谁而耽搁了。就像上次的偶遇一样，小木也是碰巧遇到了正在帮助老奶奶提重物的带土，所以这次一定是……

“那么小木，你找带土有什么事吗？”

突然，琳的声音令小木立即一怔，赶紧抬起头看着她，“我，我的话没什么特别重要的事……”

话音落下，小木也将手中的手札放在身后，似乎并没有想离开的意思。

“那么小如月是要留下来看大家修行吗？”

忽然，一道声音从小木的身后传来，尽管温柔随和可还是把另一边的女孩吓了一跳。

“水……水门老师！”

一回头，蓝眸的女孩便注视着面前的男人，现在的她在这里更显得格格不入，毕竟还是个孩子、更算不上是忍者。

“水门老师，你来了啊。”

“带土那家伙真是……”

瞬间，两道不同的声音也在小木的身后一起传来，使得当事人自己都有点尬尴，思考着还是离开比较好。

“哈……哈哈……”

而水门此刻明显听出了自己的某个学生有些抱怨，便笑了笑，“不过小如月姐姐现在正在外面执行任务吧，一个人还习惯吗？”

“嗯！我在学校过得很开心，水门老师！”

话音刚落，小木立即做出回应，也向水门激动地握着小拳头，“现在我独立也没问题了，还有玖辛奈姐姐会做很多好吃的给我。”

“是吗，玖辛奈她非常喜欢小如月你啊。”

听到这里，水门也微微一笑，不禁想起了玖辛奈之前有像自己说过，如果他们的孩子是女儿的话，希望能像小如月这样讨人喜欢。

“话说小如——”

“抱歉！我来晚了！！！”

突然，一个身影大呼喘气地飞奔过来，那象征性的护目镜第一时间便令所有人知道迟到大王总算亲临现场了。

“好慢！你难道一点都没时间概念吗？！”

白发少年立即抱怨一句，一下子令对面跑来的黑发少年刹住了腿，“干什么卡卡西？难不成你吃了炸药？”

“和你进入一组真是时时刻刻被你的不守纪气的半死，那时的中忍考试你还差点害我和琳失去资格。”

“你这是跟我翻旧账了吗！？卡卡西！”

带土一下子被动情绪，可却显得对面的卡卡西较为冷静，只是相较之下后者的毒舌能力真是厉害，分分秒秒直戳带土的燃点。

“好了，你们别吵架了。”

而琳立即上前阻止，也看了看另一边的小木，尽管这孩子也清楚带土和卡卡西水火不容，可这比起带土对上那木的时候还要厉害。

“……”

因此想到面前的两个前辈会不会吵到动手，小木完全呆掉了，直到身旁的水门笑着伸手拍拍她的肩膀，才总算有反映。

“话说回来，小木刚才不是有话要对带土说？”

突然，琳的声音令小木猛地大脑一空，呆呆地站在原地。

“小木？啊，你怎么来了？”

不过带土这边没有在意小木愣愣的样子，便转头看着她半蹲着身，好与她平视道：“是有什么话要对我说？”

仔细想想，过去自己(带土）总是因为小木的事没少在她姐姐（那木）面前吃尽‘苦头’，现在这个小丫头倒是特别喜欢跟着自己，因此带土也开始对小木有了保护欲，甚至更把她当成自己的妹妹看待。

“……”

可眼前的女孩一下子说不出话，也一副怯场的模样，沉默半天都一动不动，“我……我不是什么重要的事……”

话音未落，小木紧张得净说胡话，也赶紧转头跑开，给当事人留下个充满疑惑的身影。

“我…我我没事！”

“喂，小木！？”

带土猛地一愣，一心纳闷着自己莫非是把她吓跑了，可平时小木也不是这样的啊……

“……”

但在另一边，琳和水门他们自然看得出这番情景意味着什么，包括连卡卡西也突然闷哼一声，便在心里暗想：原来吊车尾也有春天……


	5. 第二幕

学校的庭院内，和煦的阳光落下一丝惬意，难免令人身心放松，而空气中也弥漫着淡淡的花香，课堂上的孩子们时而神游时而回神听讲，但对于那时的木叶而言，谁都没想到在这不久后便爆发了第三次忍界大战……

“想象一下，如果明天是世界末日，你们会想跟谁在一起呢？”

似乎见着课堂效率松散，代课的老师想到了一个可以令孩子们都能集中精神的主意，便一一下发空白的纸张，再回到黑板前说，“在纸上写上世界末日那天，你想和他在一起的那个人的名字。”

“诶？！！”

瞬间，本来安静的课堂一下子喧闹起来，不少孩子也赶紧左右相望，都在议论着——

“我说，你打算写谁呢？自己的家人吗？”

“最后一天应该是和爸爸妈妈在一起才对吧。”

“不不，我要和班上最漂亮的女生共度这一天！”

“我要和哥哥一起度过。”

“就不能阻止世界末日吗？这样很难选择啊。”

@#￥%……

不过孩子就是孩子，尤其是刚入读忍者学校的新生，他们就像还未学会飞翔的雏鸟，在木叶无忧无虑地生活着……

『世界末日……就像自己活着的最后一天吗？

因为自己死了、看不到未来了，所以才是世界末日吧……？』

此刻，蓝眸的女孩静思一阵，就执笔在白纸上写上一个名字——宇智波带土。

“我说小泉，你会写谁的名字呢？”

这时，小木的上方传来一道声音，令当事人一下子顿住，迟缓地抬起头。

“小冥倒是，小冥会写谁的名字呢？”

眼前，黑发黑眸的女孩似乎刻意掩蔽着什么，只是手里的白纸空空如也，难免会让人实在好奇她的心里所想。

“我啊？我才不像小木这么快就能做决定，不过那个叫宇智波带土的人是小泉的同族前辈吧？”

说着，金发红眸的女孩便打量着座位下方的玩伴，也飞快地扫过那张白纸上的名字，“真好啊，小木……因为喜欢的已经是从学校毕业的前辈，所以班级里的八卦几乎都扯不上你吧。”

“我其实不擅长被人议论，但是小冥你可是话题的巅峰，好多男孩子都喜欢你哦。”

说着，小木也有些不好意思地将纸张翻了个面，腼腆地笑笑。

趁现在，先来介绍小木在学校的两位好友（闺蜜）。

金发红眸的女孩名叫晓美冥，因为非常漂亮而总被同班的男孩子们包围，所以说是小小的万人迷也不奇怪。可就是太受异性欢迎了，小冥自己也变得有些骄傲，因此时常引来其他女生的不满（说白了就是嫉妒）。

至于另一位黑发黑眸的女孩则是宇智波泉，但比起另一边同期入读的宇智波鼬，班上所有的注意力都集中在那位天才身上，使得泉上学第一天就被一群套话的女生包围，却没一个想跟她做好朋友。

但好在是小木和小冥一同为泉解围，三人也就此接下了深厚的友谊。

“才不呢，小木也很可爱，而且最大武器又是你的眼睛，这么好看的眼睛要是流泪的话，班上一定有一大群男生排队安慰你！”

话音刚落，亚麻色头发的女孩一下子被点名，有些愣愣地看着小冥，“可我……我不喜欢哭。”

“泉也是，别看班上那么多女生围着鼬同学团团转，其实她们也很嫉妒你长得漂亮！”

说着，金发的女孩接着双手抱臂，一副像是得出结论地说，“不过我们三个里最好看的那个就是我了，这么说我都是木叶的第一美人，哼哼！”

“……”

听到这里，小木不住向泉对望了一眼，都苦笑一阵。

“啊！你们这是什么意思？难道对我的美貌有质疑？”

“我们才没有，对吧小木？”

“当…当然了，小冥是最好看的，是世界第一美女！”

“喂，我都听出来你们是在恭维了！”

***

午后，太阳稍稍向西边偏移，却并没有收回和煦怡人的气候，相反白云悠悠地在木叶的上空漂浮，总给人一阵悠哉的倦意。

“到最后，小冥果然是什么名字都没写吗？”

此刻，快乐又短暂的学校生活告一段落，蓝眸的女孩一与好姐妹分开后便向着家的方向前进，也看着拿在手中的纸张做回忆，“不过小泉写在纸上的名字，真是一点都不意外啊。”

“那个小木，这个是秘密，请你对小冥也要保密哦。”

记忆当中，黑发女孩的脸颊微微发红，却显得很是可爱。

“嗯，这是我和小泉之间的秘密，我一定保证不会告诉任何人的！”

而当时的小木非常认真的答应，便接过来看着面前的女孩和自己一样、在白纸上干净地写着一个人的名字——宇智波鼬。

“真好啊，我也觉得小泉和鼬同学很般配，怎么说都是一个宇智波族的。”

话音落下，小木这时回到现实，也看着被自己握在手中的那个人的名字。

不管怎么说，一张白纸确实没什么重量，但是从小木自己在上面写上带土的名字后，它便变得分量十足，因为承载着她最单纯直接的心愿。

“死的最后一天吗……虽然不知道那会是什么样子，但有带土哥哥在的话我一点也不怕。”

说着，女孩便眯起了眼睛，却不知一阵突然吹起的风猛地带走她指间的白纸，一下子飞了起来。

“诶……？”

小木顿时一愣，心里只觉得大事不好，立即迈出步伐拼命追赶，“等！等等——！”

可就连风也在嘲笑她似的，单薄的白纸随着它越飘越远，拼命抬手都触及不到——

“小木？你在干什么？”

突然，一道关切的询问从身侧传来，令这个女孩赶紧刹车，一副像是见鬼模样地转过脑袋，“琳……琳姐姐、卡卡西前辈……”

“你在追什么？是追那个白纸吗？”

而琳话音刚落，另一边的白发少年便侧过身，刚想摆出上前冲刺的姿势，就被小木立即叫停，“不！不用！我什么都没追！我只是在跑步！！”

“诶……？”

可这下，轮到琳和卡卡西这边一头雾水了，刚才他们可是真的看到小木又蹦又跳地追着纸跑。

“你真的不需要追回来吗？”

而卡卡西也难得确认一次，却看着面前的女孩越来越紧张。

“我真的不急，我真的没在做什么——”

顿时，小木只觉得头晕目眩，说出来的也是一阵莫名其妙的胡话，“我真的没问题的，琳姐姐、卡卡西前辈！”

“……”

此刻，琳和卡卡西对视一眼，也打算不追究下去了。

“那……有什么需要可以找我和卡卡西商量哦，小木。”

***

与此同时，医院前。

“谢谢你孩子，来，这是婆婆的一点心意，拿去吧。”

这个时候，目标成为火影的宇智波少年又完成了好人好事一件，得到奖品糖果一粒。

“谢谢你婆婆，那么路上小心！”

但当黑发的少年笑着转头、刚向前迈上几步——啪嗒——！

“哇！！”

瞬间，橙色的护目镜前像被什么重重一拍，吓得带土一个摔倒，愣了好一阵才看清状况，“这……这是什么……？”

而少年立即取下眼前的物体，才看清这是一张写着自己名字的纸，却不禁困惑，“我的名字……为什么这上面会有我的名字……恶作剧吗？”

可接下来的带土来不及思考，就突然想起了什么、一骨碌站起来道：“不对！今天要和琳他们——！！！！”

***

这一天，带土又在不知不觉中达成了他的日常任务：迟到（1/1）。

只是当琳和卡卡西看到他的手里抓着一张有些眼熟的白纸，这两人都觉得这个世界真小真奇妙。

以及，这应该是琳和卡卡西今后都不曾参透的未解之谜。

卡卡西：琳，你说这张纸上为什么写着带土的名字？

琳：这……我也不清楚。

卡卡西（捏下巴端详一阵）：莫非……在这张纸上写上名字能带给对方厄运。

琳：诅咒吗？这不可能吧……（虽然不确定是不是小木追的那张）

另一边的带土瞬间吓傻：所以我命不久矣了吗……！！！？？？


	6. 第三幕

这一天，小木非常兴奋。因为外出执行任务的姐姐终于回家，还和往常一样带了各种礼物。

“姐姐，欢迎回——”

“小木！我的妹妹真是一天比一天可爱了！”

不过相迎的话语还没说出来，小木小小的身体就被抱起来，随着对方蹭头的动作来回摇晃，“啊啊啊，在外面我一直担心你会被什么奇怪的人骚扰，之前我拜托琳交带给你的手札有好好看吗？”

“嗯嗯，姐姐我有好好看的。”

这个时候，小木还并不知道自己被抱着的样子看上去都快窒息了，但是她确实很喜欢别人这样抱着她，紧紧的拥抱也很容易给这个年龄的孩子安全感。

“那木……你再这么紧的话你妹妹会死掉的。”

“这一路上那木都在说她妹妹怎么怎么可爱，现在我倒有点同情她妹妹了。”

因此在另一边，与那木同组的两个少年略带同情地吐槽，一下子引起了某妹控的不满，狠狠地瞪着眼睛。

“算……算了，我们什么都没说，什么都……”

“今天天气不错对吧，哈哈哈哈……”

***

木叶的街道和往常一样热闹，除了小吃、衣饰、住行的旅店外，花店、书店等一些商铺应有尽有，总能吸引往来的行人驻足。

“那么下午小木不是跟姐姐去参加活动了吗？像琳姐姐、红姐姐她们都会来哦。”

待自己的小组散开后，那木便带着小木先回一趟家，整理好东西再准备出门，“红豆上次也说想再见一见小木，说是带了些土特产给你。”

“但是，我下午要和小冥、小泉她们一起去公园玩，已经说了好久。”

女孩说到这里，不禁低头想了想，便有些挣扎地说，“那么姐姐，我要推掉吗？或是一起把小泉她们叫来……？”

“呃……不用了小木，你尽管去玩吧。”

但在这时，那木少见地选择放手，也伸手摸了摸那头柔软的短发，“毕竟小木现在也有自己的朋友了，姐姐也不可能一直不让你和其他人交流。”

话音刚落，那木又暗忖一阵，便说，“不过要记住姐姐的话，觉得可疑的人千万不要靠近，尤其是那种神神秘秘的家伙，比如戴着面具的怪叔叔啊、拿糖果给你吃的怪叔叔啊，遇到他们一定要绕得远远的！”

“嗯，我知道了！”

听到这里，小木用力地点头，也牵上了那木的手。

“啊，不过小木将来从学校毕业的话，果然还是别做忍者的好。”

这时，那木突然感叹一句，就向小木笑道：“姐姐希望你一生都平平安安的，将来长大了也能找个比较可靠的男人结婚生子。”

“结婚？”

顿时，小木听到某两个字眼一下子想起了带土，也立即进入遐想，想象着自己穿着婚纱和那个哥哥站在一起，“姐姐，大人结婚之后就会有宝宝吗？”

这个时候，小木开始好奇所谓的‘结婚’生活到底是怎么样的，在她看来似乎只要是一男一女住在一起，那就是结婚的意思，就像她非常喜欢的玖辛奈姐姐和水门老师一样，至于生子这种事，难道是结婚的一部分？还有是不是忍术把小宝宝造出来的？

“那是当然的啊，两个人走到一起自然会有小宝宝，到那时候他们就是为人父母了。”

“为人父母……”

不由得，小木又开始想象自己和带土在婚礼现场一人抱一个（小婴儿），想着结婚生子大概就是这样。

“不过现在说这些还太早了，小木，等你长大了找到喜欢的人再说吧。”

这时，那木的声音令小木回过神，也见她将手从自己的头顶上拿开。

“但是，我觉得带土哥哥就好了。”

然而小木却非常单纯地导出心里所想，一下子令另一边的那木犹如世界末日。

“小……小木，带土那家伙一点也不可靠啊，不，别提不可靠，他真的不适合你啊。”

这个时候，那木一个转身就抓着小木的肩膀，非常紧张道：“姐姐觉得适合你的男生一定是成熟稳重、对你呵护倍加的那种。”

言下之意，那木是觉得带土即不可靠又是出了名的吊车尾，完全与人才辈出的宇智波家族不符……

再者，连傻瓜都看得出他暗恋琳，但自己的妹妹又偏偏向去插上一脚——

“听姐姐的，适合你的人绝不是带土，答应姐姐别再和他多话了。”

语毕，那木很是心疼地将小木抱在怀里，其实世界上哪有想要斩断爱妹情路的姐姐？只是想到带土那边有着剪不断理还乱的单相思，她就不想让小木将来因为那家伙伤心落泪。

不过，现在也有可能是想多了……毕竟小木现在也长大了不少，不像过去总缠着带土说喜欢他。

也许再大一点的时候，就会忘了带土而去喜欢别的（比较正常可靠的）男生吧。

“……”

但是小木没有回应，只是看着那木拍拍自己脑袋的模样，似懂非懂地点头。

“啊！槲寄生，真可爱啊。”

这时，那木突然发出一句惊叹，令小木不由得愣住，呆呆地望着她，“等到了冬天就能结出果实吧，不过现在开出花的样子是最好看的。”

说到这里，少女慢慢低下头，便为女孩指出了眼前的一棵大树，叫她注意树枝的其中一支，“看到那在木枝上长出的一簇植物吗？那就是槲寄生，四季常青，会开出黄色的小花，这个季节的时候是最漂亮的。”

“是那里吗？”

小木也立即去看眼前的一簇，鲜绿色的植物寄生在树枝上，娇嫩的小花像是由画笔点上去的星光，甚至美丽。

“嗯，以及小木（Naruki）的名字就是从槲寄生的名字变过来的。”

话音落下，那木伸手从背后抱着女孩，闭上眼睛说，“槲寄生有希望、丰饶的含义，也有一句‘没有槲寄生就没有幸福’的俗语。”

“那么我就是‘幸福’吗？”

这时，小木突然开始好奇，也抬头望着身边的那木。

“嗯，只要小木想，一定能让那个人幸福的。”

说完，那木也松开了她，拿起小木的手，“所以对姐姐来说，能留在小木身边就是幸福！”

“那么，小木也要大家一起幸福！水门老师、玖辛奈姐姐、琳姐姐、卡卡西前辈、还有小泉和小冥！我要让木叶的所有人都幸福！”

以及，带土哥哥……

这个时候，亚麻色短发的女孩眯起明亮的蓝眸，感觉自己就像眼前那棵生在大树身旁的簇簇植物，沐浴在阳光之下。

***

“槲寄生，原来小木的名字是这个含义？”

午后，一金一黑的女孩两人早早地来到四之日家唤出小木，来到公园的樱花树下野餐。

“唔，虽然真的没想到，可确实是个浪漫的名字。”

这时，金发的冥咬着三色丸子的竹签，有些新奇地看着小木，“不过真的相差很大啊，一般人都想不到小木（Naruki）就是槲寄生。”

“我也是，而且第一次听到小木的名字的时候也没想过会和这种植物有关。”

另一边，泉稍微顿了顿，便向小木补充道：“但是槲寄生，好像也是药材的一种哦。”

“那么槲寄生好厉害啊！！”

听到这里，小木顿时睁大眼睛，如同看到了一片星辰大海地露出惊喜的表情，“我越来越喜欢自己的名字了，小泉！”

“唔……真好啊，小木的名字这么有深意，反倒是我……感觉很随意地被取名字……”

这时，一旁的冥似乎羡慕，便双手撑着脑袋说，“看来有美貌还不足够，连名字也必须想个即好听又有含义的。”

“但是我觉得小冥的名字很好听啊，朗朗上口的说。”

而小木呆呆地望向泉，也和她一起点头。

“哼，你们是不会明白这种心情的，别管我了。”

话音刚落，金发的女孩直接背过身，不在多话了。

“呃……那么我们今天玩什么呢？捉迷藏？还是探险？”

这个时候，小木和泉都有些无奈地望着对方，谁都明白小冥的脾气说来就来，因此也只有拿游戏让她分神。

“那么今天就玩捉迷藏加探险！！！小木扮鬼，我和小泉躲藏！”

突然，小冥的声音显得这个女孩变脸比翻书还要快，令另一边的小木与泉猛地愣住，明显还是不能习惯这么速度的变化。

“为什么还是我？”

而小木一下子觉得有些委屈，每一次捉迷藏都是自己来找人，她也很想做一次躲藏啊。

“嗯，因为小木不很擅长做鬼，走吧小泉！找不到我们的话四点来公园集合！”

话音落下，金发的女孩立即抓起泉的手就望远处跑开，而当事人也没来得及喊出什么，就——，“小…小冥！等等！突然跑这么快——”

“啊……”

瞬间，小木只觉得心里有些凄凉，擅不擅长扮鬼真不是她自己说了算，但小冥也不该以这种理由故意为难自己啊，“我知道了……我再扮一次吧。”

语毕，蓝眸的少女耷拉着肩膀，来到墙旁开始数数……

***

那木那边，虽说下午的聚会是所有同届的同学难得聚在一起，可来现场的人几乎是女生，因此也是属于女孩子们的活动。

“真过分啊，琳，难道回木叶一次，卡卡西和带土就把你一个人落下了？”

座位上，那木喝下一口清茶，便带着吐槽口吻地开始抱怨，“先不管卡卡西一定又去哪修行了，连带土的行踪都神神秘秘的，难道是想无视你吗？”

“我想不会的，那木，带土他也有自己的时间。”

话音刚落，褐发的少女微微一笑，便在心里暗想：但愿不要再像之前隐藏伤势就好，因为他总爱逞强。

不过，也许是太了解他，自己也一定会好好地看着他。

“对了那木，和你同组的春濑同学差点令任务失败，你一定被吓到了吧？”

这时，另一边的红想起这一路上的传闻，便也有些关心道：“但是你们能顺利完成真是太好了，否则忍者记录表上会一定会写的很难看吧……”

“啊，当然了！这群男人就是靠不住！”

似乎一提到那件令自己咬牙切齿的丑事，那木便变得很激动，“老师都说了不要擅自行动不要擅自行动，他们那个时候非要冲出去，害我也只有跟着！”

“那么真是辛苦了，那木，相同的事我想你大概不想再经历第二次了吧。”

这时，一道声音插了进来，也走到琳与那木之间。

“啊，红豆，好久不见了！好像你的小组明天又要外出了吧。”

“嗯，是啊，所以今天也就在木叶留一晚上。”

发色灰紫的少女这时蹲下身，便将手中捧着的礼物盒放在那木面前。

“真是承蒙关照，没想到你给小木带了这么多礼物。”

“因为那木的妹妹很可爱啊，所以不知不觉遇到什么比较有意思的东西就带给她了。”

话音落下，那木的心里不禁一暖，想到之前也听小木说玖辛奈大人在自己不在家的时候也来照顾她，真的觉得能在木叶住下实在太好了。

“话说回来，等小木将来毕业了，我也打算送一份礼物给她。”

这时，琳的声音从耳边传来，令那木注意过去，“没记错的话小木很喜欢吃甜食，干脆那天就请你和她来我家做客，我亲自下厨吧。”

说着，那木顿时期待起来，但当琳接下来说出其中一个名字，高昂的情绪一下子便低落不少，“对，还有请大家，卡卡西和带土的话一定愿意来的。”

“呃……是啊，哈哈哈哈。”

苦笑之间，其实那木也清楚现在的宇智波带土已经不是之前还在学校里的吊车尾，她自然也听琳说过现在的带土真的很不一样了，可她就是……希望小木别总想着他。

毕竟想到小木、带土、琳这三人的单项箭头，那木真的怎么看都觉得累。

***

“小冥，小泉，你们在哪？”

修炼场上，女孩一路随着学校的方向走到这里，可尽管此处训练场是从学校毕业、上任前辈们修行的地方，但小木还是不愿放过任何可能性，也慢慢走到森林深处。

不过之前就听说，中忍考试有一项就是在一处被重重包围的森林里进行，并且就现在的自己而言那里实在太危险了，小木只能希望自己别不走运地走到附近。

“但是小冥的话很有可能来这里，小泉的话也一定来修行过的……”

这个时候，小木看着眼前这片从未涉足的森林，心里一边找理由给自己打气，一边继续前进。

‘哒、哒——’

突然，几道利器刺入木桩的声音从不远处传来，令小木顿时一愣，不由得改变了方向。

这个地方，原来还有人吗？

此刻，小木的脑海里只有这个想法，便立即朝着声音的方向跑去，这才看到森林深处有一片空旷的空地，一排树立的木桩与树木似乎都是下忍们修炼的道具。

“小木……？”

而站在那里的黑发少年，他象征性的橙色护目镜罩在前额的护额上，蓝底橙边的外套微微敞开，颈间的汗水也是从鬓角上一路流淌。

“你怎么在这里？这是不是你来的地方啊。”

带土这时缓缓地放下手中的镰撒菱，一下起步便来到小木的眼前，蹲下身看着她。

“带土哥哥……？”

而小木倒是头一次看到带土刻苦修炼的样子，也愣了好一阵，才见对方意识到什么，赶紧把手中的忍具收好。

“这里不是你来的地方，小木，如果遇到什么前辈修炼、被刺伤的话就不好了。”

话音落下，带土完全能想象得到那木的反应，也抬手左右摸索一阵，拿出口袋的一粒糖果给小木道：“快点回去吧，过来的路还记得吗？”

“……”

而小木还是呆呆地一动不动，只是看着面前的少年向自己送来糖果，小手便伸手去慢慢地拿下，“那带土哥哥在这里做什么？刚才的东西我知道，老师有教过我！”

“我吗，为了成为火影而修炼呐。”

话音落下，带土便走到小木的身边，直接坐下道：“话说回来，小木将来也是要成为忍者的吧。”

“……嗯，但是姐姐并不希望我做忍者。”

说着，小木也歪过头，慢慢坐在了带土的身边，“今天早上还说要我毕业之后过上普通人的生活，和可靠的男人结婚生子。”

话音刚落，带土不禁暗想，还真是符合那木的想法啊。

“对了，小木的班上，是有两个宇智波的学生吧。”

这时，带土突然想起了什么，不住向小木问道。

“嗯，小泉是我最好的朋友，鼬同学也非常厉害，好多女生都崇拜他！”

话音刚落，黑眸的少年似乎捕捉到女孩眼中突然放大的明亮，心里便有什么情绪沉重下去，有些笑不出来。

宇智波鼬吗，他确实听说那是宇智波家族难得一见的天才，以及另一位——宇智波止水，虽然自己根本没见过他们，但这两位无论风评、资质，都超过他这个前辈。

写轮眼，到现在都没有开启呢……

很多时候，带土一直相信当自己的写轮眼开启时，一定会和卡卡西一样……不，是能超过卡卡西、去保护琳。

但是开启写轮眼这种事终究不能乱来，水门也一直在鼓励他专心修炼，不必急于求成。

“那个，带土哥哥？”

这时，一道甜糯糯的声音从身旁传来，令带土立即回到现实，一下抬起头。

“因为带土哥哥很专心地修炼了，所以这是奖励。”

此刻，女孩将手中的糖果取出，便将它抵在少年的嘴边，轻轻一按。

“……”

而瞬间进入口腔的甜蜜令带土猛地一怔，不住呆呆地看着那双清澈无邪的蓝眸，抿着嘴唇。

好甜，手指也好小……

不知不觉，一阵奇怪的想法充斥着带土的脑海，他怔怔地看着面前的女孩慢慢放下手，就坐在自己眼前。

“带土哥哥，我相信你一定会成为火影的。”

这个时候，小木慢慢露出无邪的笑容，却一下子僵住脸，好似什么不太对劲。

诶……就这么说出来了？不是想好了前面的话要怎么说的吗？？

“……”

此刻，亚麻色头发的女孩立即背过身，使得带土这才立即清醒过来，却有些困惑地看着她，“小…小木？？”

“不，没什么！”

啊，应该怎么说好？小时候总是缠着你真的很抱歉，但是今后会一直支持带土哥哥的、也一直相信你会成为火影的……为什么这么多想说的话现在就说出了一句？？

“小木，你怎么了？”

这个时候，带土呆呆地看着女孩一惊一乍的模样，便抬手拍了拍她的肩膀。

“不不，我没什么事！真的没问题的！！”

可小木一下子进入语无伦次的状态，也赶紧朝着带土一步步后退。

“你这样子，完全不是有事的样子啊。”

而带土真的很确定小木就是有事，便立即上前，“到底怎么了？是我做了什么奇怪的事？”

不，做出奇怪事情的是小木啊……

“真的没事，我真的……”

话音未落，面前的少年已经走上来，再一次蹲下身看着她，“那么冷静下来，小木你突然这么大反应我都吓了一跳。”

“……嗯，嗯。”

听到这里，小木也放下拼命摇晃的手，慢慢深呼吸一下，“那个，其实我一直有话想跟带土哥哥说……”

“嗯？什么话？”

这时，带土不禁想起了之前在桥上小木跑走的事，事后也被卡卡西狠狠地酸了一把——

卡卡西：看，你一来就把小木吓跑了。

带土（炸毛）：你想打架吗，卡卡西？？！！

“……”

与此同时，另一边的小木在心里几经挣扎，突然想到了今天早上的事，便又有新的想法。

对，自己是‘幸福’，想带给这个人、想给带土哥哥幸福！

“带土哥哥，我——”

“小木！都已经过了四点了啊！”

“看到你没来公园我们就来找你了。”

“呜——咳咳咳！！”

一下子，正要说出的话语不但被迫停在咽喉口，小木还突然被口水呛到，只能拼命咳嗽。

“诶，小木！你慢慢来，别急着。”

而带土到最后也没听到小木到底想说什么，只不过看着后者的玩伴过来找她，自己也能放心下来地回到修行当中。

“不过小木她……”

此刻，带土拿起了落在地上的苦无，不禁暗忖：将来……一定是个可爱的女孩吧。


	7. 第四幕

不久后，第三次忍者大战爆发，那是始于各大忍国与附近的小国、忍者村的冲突，同时也是各大忍国为了各自利益压制拉拢小国，与其他大忍国夺取大陆领土及资源的战役。而作为主战场的木叶村与岩隐村，更使得这次大战彻底白热化，持续战况经久不息，气氛紧张。

并且在木叶，四处也弥漫着一阵凝重严肃的紧迫感。

***

“小木，东西拿得动吗？不行的话稍微停一下也没关系。”

森林间，红发蓝眸的女性提着篮子漫步前进，跟在她身边的女孩则是很兴奋，三步并两步地来回走动。

“没关系的，玖辛奈姐姐，小木完全没问题！”

话音落下，亚发色短发的女孩非常精神地双手握拳，高举双臂展示给女子看。

“嗯嗯，那么我们快点走，前面就到了。”

说完，玖辛奈便笑着牵起小木的手，带她向不远处前进。

***

另一边，立在地上、树上的镰撒菱与苦无无声地述说着忍者修行的残酷苛刻，而整个场地地势贫瘠、并不平坦，也给修炼增添了不少难度。

“竟然能打中老师，卡卡西好厉害！”

此刻，褐发的少女正向身旁的少年表示惊喜与祝贺，似乎并没注意身后那有些失落的另一个人。

“但也就中了一发吧，并不是值得夸张的事啊，琳。”

话音未落，黑发的少年已经从隐忍到再也忍耐不了，紧抿嘴唇一阵突然，“我——我也——”

“哈哈，我们来的是时候吧？”

“带土哥哥！”

突然，落在头顶上的重量令带土不得不把话吞了回去，也愣愣地看着身后。

“玖辛奈姐，还有小木！！”

而另一边的琳顿时发出惊呼，便笑着跑到小木的身边，给她一个拥抱。

“琳姐姐，我和玖辛奈姐姐来送饭了！”

“嗯，那么大家有好好努力吗？稍微休息一下吧。”

玖辛奈刚刚说完，手中的篮子却还没从带土的头顶上拿来，令他不得不曲着双腿维持艰难的姿势。

“嗯，我也正打算让他们休息一下。”

而另一边的水门也走上来，夫妇二人任何时候都很有默契。

“那就好了，今天可是你们期待已久的玖辛奈特制便当，小木也有帮忙哦。”

话音刚落，玖辛奈便笑着从带土的头顶上拿开篮子，看向一旁的女孩。

“嗯嗯，玖辛奈姐姐好厉害，教会我好多！”

“哇！我好期待！也超喜欢玖辛奈姐做的饭！”

这时，小木与琳异口同声，顿时令红发的女子稍稍一愣，一下子面露喜悦，上前左一个右一个地抱着，“啊，可爱可爱真可爱，琳和小木都是好孩子！”

“哼……”

可突然，一道不屑之音打断了玖辛奈的高兴，也引得她立即松开琳和小木，来到另一边，“难得本小姐纡尊降贵帮你们带便当，你的态度倒很好嘛，带土？”

“……”

而黑发的少年立即噘着嘴，一副不放在眼里的样子道：“我可没拜托你们来，再说我肚子也不饿！”

‘咕——’

可一击空腹的声音华丽且响亮，令在场的所有人顿时陷入沉默，气氛尬尴。

“那么，带土哥哥是不想吃小木帮忙的便当吗？”

但随着小木略带委屈的声音响了起来，带土开始面露难色，有些支支吾吾道：“呃……不是……小木，我……”

“唉……”

此刻，另一边的玖辛奈突然叹了口气，也上前将手‘亲切’地放在带土的肩膀上捏了捏，“你就算再逞强，再怎么有男子气概——”

说着，少年的身体跟着被转过去，面对玖辛奈，“对拼命学习做便当的女生可是很失礼的！！”

“啊啊啊！！！”

瞬间，一击重拳打在带土的头顶，令他痛的捂头，只能嗷嗷直叫。

“你少罗嗦，快给我吃饭！！体力是忍者的本钱！！！”

玖辛奈的脾气一下子上来，也顾不上另一边已经聚在一起吃饭团的四人，单独拎着带土就是一顿说教，“就因为这个你才一直长不高啊！”

“你看你看，又来了吧，一有什么状况就上来揍人！我——！”

“呃……你们两个也快来吃吧。”

这时，坐在一旁的水门苦苦笑着，但他的声音完全传不到那里，更没法令正在争吵的两人停下。

“哈？你说谁是暴力女！？”

“都说了是你，就是你。”

“小木你也吃吧，他们两人吵一会就会停下的。”

说完，水门便与另两个学生专心吃饭，并叫上小木不用担心。

“嗯……嗯。”

但小木则低下头，心里总有些疙瘩，其实像她这样年龄的女孩心里真的很敏感。

“话说回来，那木已经和她的小组去了战场吧，这段时间小木一直都一个人，能有玖辛奈姐陪着真的太好了。”

而似乎察觉到小木的失落，琳也坐到小木的身边，给她拿了一个饭团。

“嗯，玖辛奈姐姐最好了，学校停课的这段时间也一直来家里看望我！”

可一提到关怀自己的人，小木立即精神起来，也转向另一边的水门问，“水门老师你们会不会一直留在这里？最近姐姐的朋友几乎都走光了，我和小冥他们都有些担心。”

“嗯，我们马上也要离开木叶的，毕竟现在是战争中嘛。”

话音落下，水门也露出了一个不用担心的微笑，便说，“等战争结束了，不只是小木的姐姐，我们大家都会回来的。”

“嗯！我会等着的！”

这个时候，小木一下子忘记了所有不愉快，一心期待着未来战争结束后，自己的生活又能和往常一样。

甚至今后，自己的姐姐、带土哥哥、琳姐姐、卡卡西前辈甚至水门老师他们，大家都会在木叶一直生活下去……

***

傍晚，水门家。

“那真是太好了，卡卡西、琳以及带土，真是组成了不错的三人小组。”

沙发上，红发的女子一边缝衣服，突然感叹道：“不过带土他的学习真是令人担心，手里剑和结印无论哪一样都乱七八糟的，太叫人放心不下。”

“哈哈，话确实如此，但带土这样开朗性格的人真的很难得。”

话音刚落，金发的男人也静静凝视着妻子一阵，看得出她对自己学生的关怀，“不过你也清楚，带土他是很容易让身边的人产生羁绊的人。”

低下头，手中的相册尽是黑发少年眯眼大笑的模样，不得不说在水门所收集的照片里，最多的一直是带土。

“啊，但这也改变不了他还是个嚣张的小鬼啊。”

而玖辛奈也轻轻一笑，便突然改变了话题，“不过话说回来，小木她真的很喜欢带土呢，但我总觉得小木完全是在倒贴，那么乖那么可爱的孩子……”

“那也是目前而言，小木一定是被带土身上的某个特点吸引了。”

水门话音落下，就收起手中的相册，坐到玖辛奈的身边。

“其实啊，水门，第一次见到小木的时候，我真的很惊讶……”

但玖辛奈突然停下了手中的工作，开始向水门自白，“因为一直都从别人的话里听说的，我真的没想到还能见到活着的如月（Kisaragi）家的族人。”

“因为那和漩涡族一样，是与你们能力相近的一族吗？”

话音落下，玖辛奈摇了摇头，“其实很多人会觉得如月与漩涡很像，但水户大人曾经提过，如月一族令人害怕的不是他们的实力仅此千手与宇智波，而是森严血腥的族内戒律在当时超乎想象地形同酷【刑，尽管水户大人也不清楚那究竟是什么……但随着宇智波一族将其灭门，如月族许多见不得光的秘密都石沉大海了。”

听到这里，水门抿了抿唇，似乎想起了什么，“不过四之日家族被延续至今，目前唯一活着的族人就只有小木的姐姐了。”

“其实就像漩涡与千手一样，虽然宇智波家族和如月家族并非血亲，可确实有过同盟关系……”

说到这里，玖辛奈慢慢看向身旁的水门，便说，“其实不久前我见过四之日那木，那是个非常谨慎的姑娘……但是，因为四之日家是如月的分家，唯一的族长（小木）要么学会忍术自保、要么抛弃一切平庸地过完一生，可就现在而言，忍界世界总归没到能够轻松度完一生的时候，她（那木）也很纠结吧。”

“嗯……但只要结束这次大战，四之日的苦恼也一定会没有的。”

“是啊，真希望能快点结束。”

说着，玖辛奈也意味深长地叹了口气，慢慢站起来道：“话说回来，下个任务的目的地定了吗？”

“嗯，我想很快就能定下来的。”

同时，水门则应了一声，“但我想……应该是神无毗桥吧。”

“神无毗桥……”

一时间，玖辛奈轻轻重复一下，便将手中的衣服交到水门手中，“你们一定没问题的，水门！”

“谢谢你，玖辛奈。”

***

很快，水门班出战的任务下达了，地点就在神无毗桥，那是岩忍的后援补给路线的必经之路。而水门班此次的任务的目的是摧毁神无毗桥，切断敌方后援补给。

不过听似辅助的任务，实则却在大战中起到不可忽视的作用。

因此在那一天凌晨，玖辛奈天还没亮就带着小木、去向水门他们送行。

“……”

然而就好像第一次与那木送别的时候一样，小木一副颇有心事的样子，谁看到了都知道她心里一定在想为什么他们一定要去战场。

“所以不用担心了，我一定会让任务成功的！而且——”

至于在另一边，黑发的少年似乎并没有注意到女孩忧愁的模样，而是与面前的玖辛奈做下约定，“我一定会让大家毫发无损地回来，说定了！！”

“……”

而玖辛奈先是愣了下，就笑着向带土挥拳，认真地说，“嗯！说好了呢！”

语毕，一张手也落在小木的肩膀上，令她怔怔地抬起头，“玖辛奈姐姐？”

“小木，水门他们要出发了，有什么想送别的话呢？”

一时间，天空灰蒙蒙的好似因为太阳没有升起的缘故，但小木的心里不知为何只觉得沉重，怎么都没法以笑容相送。

“小木，你就在这里等着我们回来吧。”

突然，一道声音直接打破了空气里的平静，响亮得令另一边的女孩一下子顿住，呆呆地抬起头，“我们大家都会回来的，一定的！”

面前，黑发的少年和以往一样露出灿烂的笑容，引得小木犹如见到雨过天晴时的第一缕阳光，突然想起了那个藏在心里最真实的想法。

为什么，自己会那么喜欢带土呢？

啊，是啊，因为她喜欢看到他这样，向她露出能够驱散一切阴翳、阳光灿烂的笑容。

“嗯，我知道了带土哥哥，我一定会等你们全部回来的！”

这时，小木也充满了勇气，非常认真地做出承认道：“等你回来后，我……我有话想对你说。”

“……”

不由得，带土愣了一下，“嗯，好啊！”

然而接着回应上来的笑容，显得无论是哪一方，等待与被等待都充满了期待。

“那么到时候，一定要说给我听啊。”


	8. 第五幕

他是死了吗？

看着落石聚来的最后一刻，带土便觉得自己已经充分向这个世界告别、并将琳托付给卡卡西。

只是想到好不容易才和卡卡西的友情更近一步、自己也没来得及向琳告白、还有等大战结束后小木又想和自己说什么……这些死前的念头叫嚣不止，却帮了他一把，奇迹地从死者前往的三途川回到了现实。

不过眼前的地洞空旷阴森、看不到一点亮光，更有位自称‘宇智波斑’的老人家在说一些莫名其妙的话，令带土在静观老人身后、被其称成‘魔像’上悬挂着的几具一言难尽的腐朽躯壳时，从未踏入如此黑暗的少年只觉得全身恶寒，只想快点离开。

“我不能留在这！我要回木叶！我必须回到琳和卡卡西的身边！”

现在，他整个人已经不成人形，在神无毗桥一战他的右半身被巨石砸烂，本来俊秀爽朗的脸上也多出几道吓人的伤疤。不过听闻另一边的老人（斑）若不是给他植入柱间细胞，他宇智波带土的一生就永远在第三次忍者大战中定格。

“真愚蠢，现在你这样的身体连忍者都做不了，回去也只是一死。”

这时，宇智波斑的声音低沉冷漠，一副看清世态的模样完全没有因为自身的衰老大打折扣，“看清现实吧，这个世界上到处都是些不尽人意的事，如我活得越久越是清楚，现实中只有苦痛和憎恨。”

这是什么话？这个老人（斑）怎么能说得这么简单？

“既然我活着，我就一定要回去！我要回去！”

这个时候，少年艰难地起身，却因为失去右臂无法维持平衡而重重地摔在床下，但仍没愿放弃地用下颚抵着地、艰难地拖动全身爬行。

可以说，今天或是现在，是他宇智波带土最糟糕的时刻，他可一点也不想跟眼前这个宇智波斑独处，还留在这个叫天不应的鬼地方。

“放弃吧，这个地方你我都离开不了，而你刚才都说了自己喜欢帮助老人，我会让你好好偿还这份恩情的。”

话音刚落，老人的眼睛渐渐一暗，仅有的写轮眼便更加阴沉，透着对世间的冷恶，“这个真实的世界，就是地狱。所以你自己想清楚了，尽管我不会阻止你离开，但等你死在这里后我会收下你落下的写轮眼，因为我这边的正好有个空位。”

“……”

这一瞬间，带土只觉得全身的疼痛都及不上现在的心头一凉，而接下来再让他怎么又叫又闹，不再方便的身体终究令带土不得不打消现在就离开的念头……

但是终有一天，他发誓会从这里逃出去的。

***

无聊、难受、令人窒息，转眼间带土已经在这个地方躺了好一阵了，尽管最开始的时候他会记得在心里默数天数，但随着两个奇怪物体被派来监视自己，带土渐渐没了这个心思。

“……让这两个只会耍嘴皮的傀儡人偶来监视我，自己倒在那边呼呼大睡，难道是在小看我？”

似乎一点也没忘记当时见面时的恐吓，现在的带土慢慢适应了如何控制平衡地盘腿而坐，但是恢复仍需要一点时间，“我一定会离开这里，去找琳和卡卡西。”

语毕，他又看向面前两个奇怪的物体，他们都是空有人的模样，可各自鲜明的性格却显得与人非常接近：卷卷脸的那位是个机灵、贼贱的话唠，分分秒秒都拿带土开涮引得对方炸毛；稍微有毛发的另一位别看身上长出一些夸张诡异的倒刺，性格倒与卷卷脸不同较为省心，可是说话的时候总配合前者你一句我一句地对自己冷嘲热讽，带土真的很不爽。

反正，他们两个都是那老头的人吧……

“我说啊，这个地方难道真的出不去吗？我现在身上还包着这种东西，简直恶心的受不了。”

话音落下，带土看了看自己的右半身，都不敢回忆自己是怎么习惯的。

“但是多亏了它你才能不吃不喝地活下来哦，我倒觉得你应该庆幸才对。”

“没错，关于这点我也不想和你相提并论，毕竟都说了那么多遍我自己也懒得重复了。”

“我本来就没想让你多废话，你这个大便脸！”

黑发的少年瞬间炸毛，一点也不想认清现在的自己只能面对这两个家伙的现实。

“不过这些天里你睡着的时候总是‘琳琳琳琳’的，莫非是想去外面捡铃铛吗？”

“诶？”

顿时，带土一愣。

“啊，还有一直叫着‘白痴白痴白痴’、‘白痴卡卡西’什么的……”

“不过白痴卡卡西是什么？”

“不知道额。”

“……||||”

此刻，带土抿着嘴唇，只觉得自己这张脸都不知道该往哪隔了，“不过话说回来，其他的白色家伙去哪了？上次看到的时候到现在都没回来。”

很快，带土随便找了个理由，让面前的两个怪家伙别在那边酸下去。

“其他人？大家都出去收集情报了。”

“你们？你们可以到外面去？！”

顿时，带土愣了下，像是抓住了救命稻草，“是怎么办到的？没记错的话这里唯一的入口都被那老头用巨石堵死了。”

想到这，带土都恨不得在心里痛骂宇智波斑一句：丧心病狂。

“因为我们可以在土层里移动啊……”

而另一边悠悠回答，引得带土一阵顿住，不得不叹了口气，“……我不该问这些的。现在我被关在这个地方，天天听你们说些莫名其妙的话，特别是那老头，什么切断因果关系、这个世界就是地狱，简直无语。”

“啊，那是因为斑太古板，不懂该用什么方式和孩子沟通罢了。”

但在这时，其中一个好似心血来潮，特地向带土解释道：“简单来说啊，就是抛弃现实世界中的烦恼，前往充满幸福的梦中世界去啦。”

“梦？”

“因为是做梦，所以一切都可以随心所欲，连让死人复生都可以办到的。”

“也就是说用幻术创造出一个巨大的梦想世界，然后让所有人进入那个世界！！……不过，应该说是逼着大家进入更加恰当吧，而且是一辈子。”

“……唔，用幻术？真是蠢话，而且我越来越不明白了。”

听到这里，带土一副了无兴趣的模样，重重叹了口气：果然这种地方还是快点离开得好。

“话说回来，其实我一直都有点疑惑。”

“又怎么了？”

这时，卷卷脸的声音让带土很不耐烦，也见他和另一边的小声讨论一阵，才慢慢转向自己，“就是啊，你睡着的时候叫‘琳’2456遍、叫‘小木’185遍，你是不是很想要铃铛和木头？”

“你们是有多无聊！怎么连这个都数——？？！！”


	9. 第六幕

第三次忍界大战，经过了长时间的战争，

是无数无名的英雄用生命将它画上了句号，同时也有许多英雄因此扬名。

而神无毗桥的战斗，使木叶在那天多出了两位持有写轮眼的英雄。

一位被刻在了慰灵碑上、一位之后被称为写轮眼的卡卡西，

后者的名字，也在他国被广为流传。

***

天空是灰蒙蒙的，细雨夹带着凉风急速落下，使得脱离战争的木叶现在，仍沉浸在一片难耐的悲痛中。

黑色，所有人都穿着黑色。

蒙蒙细雨下，女孩只觉得落在面堂的雨滴很冷，冷到整个世界只有黑与白，再也没有缤纷的色彩了。

为什么要把带土哥哥的名字刻上去呢？

为什么只有带土哥哥没有回来？

为什么大家都很难过的样子……？

“走吧，小木。”

这时，一道声音突然落在自己的身边，小小的伞便撑在两人之间，静等对方的回应，“再这样呆下去，可是会感冒的。”

“……姐姐。”

眼前，褐发的少女将手中的雨伞全部遮在了小木的身上，自己则露在外面，“拿着，一会还要去上课的对吧。”

话音落下，小木这才意识到她的带土哥哥已经死了，明明都告诉自己好多次这不是真的、绝对是哪里出错了。

“……”

此刻，握着伞柄的小手一阵收紧，眼泪便涌出来，忍耐不了地流淌，“带土哥哥……还没回来听我把想说的话告诉他……为什么战争结束了，回来的是这个慰灵碑？”

“……”

听到这里，那木便看向队列的第一排，望着琳与卡卡西站在水门老师的身边，连玖辛奈大人也在，“因为……带土是英雄，他会永远留在这里，看着我们大家。”

这个时候，那木清楚站在这里的每个人都在战争中失去了重要的人，而她自己也因为水门班的空缺被替补上去，但这真的不是值得开心的事。

就好像，人家尸骨未寒，全世界就开始抹去他存在的任何痕迹。

“那么，带土哥哥还会和我说话吗……还会和以前一样天天跟大家在一起吗？”

这时，小木的声音令那木回到现实，也转头看着她，“不会的，带土只是以另一种形式回到我们身边，只是这次他不会说话，没法回应我们大家了。”

“……”

听到这些，女孩慢慢低下头，肩膀发颤着，“但是，我想和他说话，想看着带土哥哥和琳姐姐他们在一起……”

“小木，世界上虽然会有很多遗憾，可要如何跨越它们是每个活着的人必须经历的事。”

这时，那木明白小木的心里真的很难过，便将手放在她的肩膀上轻轻按着，“你的带土哥哥虽然不在了，但是他是木叶的英雄会永远留在大家心里，也会一直留在你心里……”

“……”

这个时候，小木愣愣地看着那木，尽管觉得这样的相处方式还不如让带土回到眼前，可是‘英雄’二字却令她想起了那个少年总是不离嘴的雄心壮志。大概，这也是离他的梦想更近一步的环节，自己不该那么任性地希望他什么都不是、只做她的带土哥哥……

『那么，带土哥哥永远是小木心里的世界第一火影大人……』

因此剩下的，一直想要传达的话语现在成了无声的信仰，

也一直会留在小木与慰灵碑之间，不断回响重复、绝不让时间抹淡那个少年爽朗灿烂的笑容。

***

很快，战争平息已经过去了半个多月，木叶当中尽管还沉浸在隐忍的叹息声中，可更多的悲痛则转为动力，令不少人逐渐恢复过来。

“既然大家都认识，那么在这里再重新介绍一遍。这位是四之日那木，今天开始就与我们一起行动了。”

面前，金发蓝眸的男人将手一抬，褐发的少女便站在身旁，注视着面前的两人，“今后请多关照了，琳、卡卡西。”

“请多关照，那木。”

“……嗯。”

然而另一边的两人一个上前欢迎一个站在原地应了一声，使得短暂的欢迎会被一阵沉重的气氛压迫，令谁都没法缓过气。

“……那让我们一起努力吧，琳、卡卡西。”

但是那木清楚，水门班无论是谁都没能从带土的死中走出来，特别是琳之前也和自己谈过很多关于带土的事，以及卡卡西……当时神无毗桥战后，他便变得沉默许多。

***

“对不起，那木……卡卡西他刚才绝不是排挤你，请你不要放在心上。”

一天的集合结束后，重新成立的水门班令那木多少有些别扭。

“没关系的，其实我也在战争上失去了同班的同伴，所以没法那么快习惯……”

此刻，夕阳的余晖落在木叶的上空，使得一切光景都染上亮眼的金橙色，甚是刺目。至于宽敞的街道也没有春季的美好，更像是临近冬天的死寂，令谁走在这里都一阵压抑。

“……嗯，这段艰难的时间一定会过去的。”

而看着眼前拉长的两道影子，褐发的少女慢慢转过头，本来明亮的双眸便开始失去生气，似乎思念起谁，“小木……小木她最近还好吗？上次见到她的时候还是很没精神的样子。”

“已经好很多了，至少不会晚上拿被子罩着自己、对着带土的东西（护目镜）哭泣。”

说到这里，那木深吸一口气，想到小木白天在学校里就状态不佳，连班主任都找上门谈话了。

“这就好……小木她真的很喜欢带土。”

说着，另一边的琳慢慢抬起头，就像那天一样看着头顶的天空，“我很为带土感到高兴，小木她是个好女孩。”

“对不起，是我妹妹太任性了……”

但在这时，那木的声音突然低沉下去，令琳顿时一怔，“带土最重要的东西应该由你来保管，小木她不该拿走。”

“不，没关系的，那木。”

琳赶紧摇头，也将双手背在了身后，笑着说，“小木很憧憬带土，这我和卡卡西都知道，以及她其实是个心思细腻温柔的孩子，也令我们大家还有带土都很关心她。”

说到这里，琳的笑容又慢慢淡下，“至于我，现在带土去了很远的地方我再也注视不了，但是卡卡西说过，他答应过带土一定会保护我……所以这份承诺，也会让我铭记带土从来没有离开过。”

-琳，带土他非常重视你，也非常喜欢你。

-那么卡卡西，我也……！

“但是带土他，喜欢的一直都是你。”

这时，那木的声音响了起来，已经不明白要如何处理小木那边，“可他又对小木太温柔了，如果只把她当成妹妹就不要对她那么好。”

“那木……”

“琳，在我眼里，其实比起小木和带土，你跟他才更般配。”

突然，那木坚定地说出心声，也抬手拍了拍琳的肩膀，“小木的话总归是个孩子，她还不知道喜欢一个人究竟意味着什么，也许等她再大一点的时候，就明白那不过是对邻家哥哥的喜欢，只是喜欢和他一起玩而已……”

语毕，褐发的少女才放下手，向前迈出一步，“但是不管如何，我们都要加油，带着带土的份好好活下去。”

“……嗯，说的是啊，那木。”

而另一边的琳也愣了下，便重振自己、跟上那木的脚步。


	10. 第七幕

每个人都是一个‘世界’，美好与破坏都是一念之间。

如是蓝天白云、清澈流水，像是谁的温柔搭建起来，只为一睹世间的美好，

如是风云骤变、红月高挂，令世界化作血腥的地狱，唤来灾殃与一切邪恶。

既然构建‘世界’的基本单位为‘人’，那么请告诉我，

-两个不同的世界能否合二为一？

-尘归尘，土归土，不会有交织。

***

一转眼，又到一年樱花绽放之时，忍者学校迎来了毕业季。

“那么接下来开始进行毕业考试，被叫到名字的人到隔壁教室来，第一门考试是分身术。”

教师中，即将毕业的同届生们都已经坐不住地交头接耳，至于讲台上的老师也特地好心地提醒考试题目，引来不少声音。

“啊！太好了押题了！我就知道会考这个！”

“哼，每年开始不都考分身术吗？”

“是啊，完全没有变过……”

“不过据说下一届就要加上笔试了，真是同情他们。”

@#￥%……

“我说小木，你紧不紧张啊？”

这时，金发的冥走到座位旁，拍了拍正望向远处的女孩，“一会进考场你还心不在焉的话，可是会出错的。”

“小木的话完全没问题吧，毕竟从鼬同学提前毕业了之后，她的成绩一直是全班第一。”

而另一边的泉也走了过来，和冥一边一个。

“我是不用担心，平时姐姐回来的时候也会陪我修行的。”

话音落下，昔日的女孩已经长大了不少，尤其是柔软的亚麻色短发长到了及肩，更令一双蓝眸清澈如洗，有了几分美人的长相，“小冥和小泉呢？通过了之后马上就是分班了，也不知道我们的担当上忍会是谁。”

“嗯，这个确实有些令人在意啊，我可听说分班之后又是小组考试，到时候会淘汰一个人回学校重修。”

冥说完就一副若有所思的样子，也挤到小木的身边伸手托腮道：“如果可以，果然我还是希望帅一点的上忍老师吧……比如前辈们经常提到的水门老师……”

“水门老师不是小木姐姐的上司吗？他哪有时间来带我们这届？”

此刻，泉理所当然地打消了冥的念头，也看向小木，“不过小木，你的姐姐这些天正好在外面执行任务了吧，一会考试结束干脆和我们一起去庆祝？小冥已经提前帮你答应了。”

“庆祝吗？跟班上的大家？”

小木顿时一愣，自己倒没听说过会有谁不先回家报喜的事，“我是没问题，反正多的是时间。”

“那么就这么办了，今天不好好玩一场不会罢休的。”

这时，冥的声音从一旁传来，也突然向小木伸来双臂，一副前辈疼爱的样子，“但是真的好羡慕将来和小木一组的两人，他们绝对是上辈子修来的福分，小木性格又好脾气又好，已经是超级少见的百搭搭档了。”

“……我……我没你说的那么出色啊，小冥。”

顿时，小木愣了下，完全没想到眼前的冥会突然抱过来，“我有时候也需要别人告诉我怎么做才……”

“嗯嗯，所以经常冒冒失失的、一紧张就支支吾吾说胡话，这些也是讨人喜欢的地方啊。”

“呃……|||我不觉得这是什么优点……”

“哈哈，小冥你别这样，小木一会考试紧张了怎么办？”

这时，泉的声音从另一边响起，也令小木转过头看着她，“我现在很平常心的，没什么问题！”

语毕，教室的门突然推开，老师再次点名，也令班上的同学越来越兴奋——

“下一位，如月小木。”

“是！”

可突然一骨碌站起来，身边的冥还来不及放手就顺着小木的身体躺在板凳上，不住呆了下。

“你看，小木果然是紧张了。”

“我没有，真的没有！”

而小木赶紧小声地向着泉提出抗议，就没顾另一边的冥，双手放在身前地前进。

“诶……这是什么走路姿势？”

“有点像是跟在丈夫身后的小老婆。”

“哇，这样的小木好可爱啊。”

“啧……这群臭男生，又对小木发情了。”

顿时，冥忍不住咒骂起来，立即用目光反杀那群男孩，让他们各个闭嘴。

“但是小木真的很可爱啊，我的爸爸妈妈也说任何时候都欢迎小木来我家玩。”

这时，泉也坐到了冥的身边，双手撑脸地目送小木走出去。

“宇智波那边？我上次也就去了一次，总觉得那个地方好像不太喜欢我们这些外来人进去。”

说到这里，冥苦苦笑了下，“不过只要有我们在，任何人都不能欺负小木。”

“嗯！当然爸爸妈妈他们也很喜欢小冥你哦。”

说着，黑发的女孩上前拍拍冥的肩膀，笑着说，“不管发生什么，你们永远是我最好的朋友。”

***

“……唉。”

来到门外，小木先是下意识地叹了口气，别看她刚才说是一点都不紧张，其实在出教室的时候已经在手上写上了八遍‘忍’字，那是那木告诉她的关键时刻能够不紧张的办法。

“你完全不用担心啊，如月同学，成绩第一的你一定没问题的。”

这时，面前的老师笑了笑，给小木鼓励说，“像你这么优秀的孩子，将来一定会分到不错的班级的。”

“谢谢老师，我会努力的。”

话音落下，小木便又想在手心上写三遍‘忍’字，但是接下来来到考场的瞬间，她认为再写一百遍‘忍’字都不够。

“三……三代——咳咳咳！！”

一推开门，放眼望去尽是考官们整齐地坐在一边，但其中一个披着白色斗篷的老人甚是显眼，包括他放在桌子上那象征火影地位的斗笠，一下子令小木吃惊得话都说不出、被口水呛住。

完了，这是第一次见面吧？一上来就出这么大篓子……|||

“你就是如月小木？上次见你的时候还是个孩子，已经长这么大了啊。”

然而三代目火影苍老稳健的声音却不显严肃，相反露出一副和蔼可亲的笑容，“不久前才见过你姐姐随水门班来我这报告结果，现在的你看上去和刚来木叶的四之日很像。”

“……是，是，承蒙您与木叶多年以来的关照。”

说着，小木赶紧鞠了个躬，就走到考场中央。

“那么如月同学，考试开始——”

***

学校外，已经先一步考完的学生们还没有散去，并且他们都在等着每一个从大门走出来的同伴，一个个都去问对方考得怎么样。

“哈哈，我就知道这场考试难不倒我们三个人！特别是跟着全班第一和宇智波家的小孩，护额什么的轻松拿回家。”

这时，金发的冥已经将崭新的护额戴在脖子上，似乎觉得这样的戴法很特别。

“不过我们三人都通过考试了，今后就是下忍了。”

而另一边，小木也将护额戴在额前，看向另一边的泉说，“不过想到比我们早一年毕业的鼬同学，他真的很厉害啊。”

“嗯，而且到现在也一直在修行，我平时除了宇智波的集会几乎都看不到他。”

话音落下，泉便低下头，似乎很为今天的成就高兴：终于……终于临他进了一步。

“啊！你们不要在这里废话啦！快去玩快去玩！我们不是说好了要和大家一起庆祝的吗？”

突然，金发的冥在小木和泉的身后开始挥动小手，也上前左一个右一个地抓道：“我们去吃丸子吧，伊藤同学可是特地预定了一些座位给我们！”

语毕，两个人瞬间被冥拽得老远，也在学校前滚起了一阵浓烟——

冥：“今天你们两个都要陪我到天黑哦！！！”

小木&泉：诶——！

同学A：啊喂！请不要在这里卷起沙尘暴啊！

***

这一届的毕业欢庆会举行到很晚，一直到商铺打烊的点大家才纷纷离开，各回各家。

“呜……吃的好涨……好久没吃这么多东西了。”

而小木也一直坚守到最后一刻，并且摸摸肚子，觉得自己今后都不可能像今天这样吃的这么多，“虽然小泉因为有门禁时间不得不早退，但是真的好开心啊……”

说到这里，小木慢慢抬手摸了摸护额上的忍者标志，不禁有些期待今后会是谁跟她一组。

“不过真希望能像水门老师他们一样，三个人相互融洽就好了。”

语毕，蓝眸的女孩慢慢停下，突然想起了什么，神情也不再像刚才那样高兴。

带土哥哥他……也已经走了一年了吧……

这个时候，小木突然想起这个宇智波的少年，心里至始至终的憧憬、思念丝毫没有淡化，反倒是一直保持着，时不时想起过去的往事——

『“哦，终于做忍者了吗，小木？今后我也会让你看到宇智波带土帅气的一面！”』

然而少年的面容却永远定格在十三岁的样子，也再也想不到他今后的模样了。

『真不想长大啊，因为这样一来再想到带土哥哥的话，一定会更悲伤的……』

不由得，小木这时深吸一口气，却突然看到前方的家门口站着两个身影，他们是——

“红……红姐姐，阿斯玛前辈！”

一时间，小木还来不及思考怎么晚了他们怎么会来这里，只是看到姐姐的同期同学突然出现，自己也耐不住高兴地小跑过去。

“小…小木。”

然而现在回上来的不再是一如往常的亲切笑容，眼前的红一副欲言又止的样子，好似有什么话实在说不出来。

“……”

而另一边的阿斯玛也叼着香烟一声不吭，显得有什么让他们很为难。

“你们两位怎么来了？需要进来坐一会吗？”

说着，小木也停了下来，不禁困惑一阵才转开话题，好不让这两人一直开不了口，”对了，我今天开始就是下忍了，今后就请红姐姐和阿斯玛前辈关——”

“那个小木，请冷静下来听我们说完。”

突然，阿斯玛的声音响了起来，也显得很严肃。

“阿斯玛，这种事……”

同时，红也停顿了下，才慢慢转向面前的小木，将手放在她的肩膀上，“小木，听我说……这次水门班的任务，你姐姐……你姐姐和琳……她们牺牲了。”

“……”

这一刻，小木总觉得自己好像没有听清，声音却先一步做出了回应，“什么？”

***

红色的血雨下，盘绕的树木将整个战场包围起来，遍地都是尸首分家的残骸断臂，一番惊心动魄的景象。

“琳……”

而一个诡异的身影已经看不出人形，但他确实稳稳地站立在血泊上，抱起那位惨死的少女轻声低咛，泪水淌下。

『你，对我而言命不该绝。』

放眼望去，明明皎洁的冷月不知为何变得血红，或是因为脸颊上的鲜血多到已经染红自己的视线，才令那仅有的血红色单瞳只能注视到这片血腥的光景。

你终有一天会看清这个世界的本质，什么爱与和平根本不存在，

因为这个地方，只存在来之不尽的痛苦和痛楚……

“整个世界……都是假的。”

这一刻，少年的嘴角从抿紧慢慢挣扎到上扬，也彻底颠覆了名为‘宇智波带土’一直以来的执念和希冀，理性破灭——

“这样的世界，没有存在的价值。”


	11. 第八幕

“现在琳和卡卡西的状况呢？”

在‘他’的世界还未崩塌之前，渴望重见的急迫充满了带土的内心，为此他将与斑的种种抛之脑后，只想快点与昔日的同伴回合。

终于，终于能离开了……！

琳、卡卡西，你们一定要等我！

“根据我同伴的消息，现在相当危险。他们说什么雾隐村的试验体，我完全听不懂。”

忽然来到地上，空气也变得清新很多，使得静养好一阵的少年深吸一口气，就跳到树上等待穿在身上的圈圈脸为自己说明情况。

“试验体？算了，现在就带我过去！”

带土这时话一说完就加大全力，在茂密的树林里快速跃过，顾不得冷风都快冻僵自己。

“总之琳和卡卡西被几十个人包围了，那些都是厉害的上忍和暗部。”

“那么水门老师在干什么？”

期间，带土听着圈圈脸的回报，不禁心生疑惑。

“谁啊那是？”

“我问你黄色闪光在做什么！”

突然厉声一句，少年的气势明显令对方少许停顿下来，才说，“大概……是在执行别的任务。”

“该死——！怎么会在这种时候！”

“不过……”

“又怎么了？！”

带土一下子急躁起来，现在的他脑子里全是希望卡卡西要尽力保护好琳，已经没法分心。

“和琳、卡卡西一起行动的……那个什么四之日已经死了。”

“……什—！”

突然脚下没有踩稳，带土颠簸一下立即支撑起来，继续赶路，“你是说四之日那木？！”

“是啊，好像是什么重要情报，身体被割得四分五裂的。”

“……”

瞬间，带土的心头一凉，脑海里也一下子浮现出某个亚麻色头发的女孩，她的蓝眸任何时候都清澈无邪，也特别喜欢向自己眯起来笑着，可爱得直叫人想保护。

『那将来，谁来照顾小木……？』

带土的心里此刻一阵窒息，他甚至都不愿想象小木独自一人的样子。

不，至少还有琳和卡卡西……他决不能让悲剧发生在他们身上！

……

……

***

“啊，听说我们要和岩隐村结缔和平条约了，漫长的战斗终于结束了呢。”

“是啊，总算结束了。”

“一切都是三代目的努力。”

“今天就好好吃个够吧。”

团子屋中，几人正聚在一起庆祝即将到来的和平，但是只有一个相较小些的孩子呆呆地坐在角落，放着面前的三色丸子一动不动。

“小木，是不喜欢吗？干脆换姐姐的吧？”

此刻，黑发红眸的少女关怀地递上碗碟，鲜艳漂亮的团子一看便很有食欲，也是这家店的特色，“或者你想吃别的吗？尽管和姐姐说。”

“……”

然而面前的女孩已经失去了生气，一双漂亮的蓝眸也视如死灰，好似任何东西都唤不起她的兴趣了。

“……”

“红。”

这时，另一边的少年走上前，将手放在少女的肩上。

“但是……”

红这时欲言又止，也想起小木自那以后就一直关在家里不再外出，连她的好友（泉与冥）都找不了她。

“……”

这时，女孩慢慢离开座位，向外走了一步，“谢谢你，红姐姐、阿斯玛前辈，我现在肚子不饿，所以先回去了。”

然而小木依旧是小木，任何时候她一直都是大家眼里的乖孩子，但就算说过自己并不喜欢哭，可这种状态的她真的很叫人放心不下。

“那么让凯哥哥送你回去吧，小木，一个人回去我们会放心不下的。”

此刻，另一边的浓眉少年不请自来，也从店门旁站直了身，正准备跟上去。

“不用，谢谢你凯前辈。”

“诶……||||”

顿时，一向热血满满的凯显得有些沮丧，并且想到任何时候只要见到自己，面前的小木总是非常兴奋地叫自己‘凯哥哥’，现在却突然退到‘凯前辈’的称呼，实在有些打击人。

“你们……就让她一个人静静吧。”

而看着女孩越走越远，疾风突然插话，打破了几人之间的寂静，“现在这种状况，换做是谁都没法接受下来。”

“……那卡卡西也是，我很遗憾琳和那木的死。”

这时，红也低下头，稍稍握紧了手中的茶杯。

“是啊，而且那家伙的心里一定留下不小的阴影……续带土死后，琳和那木也……”

“……”

***

木叶的街道上，过往的行人似乎因为即将到来的和平感到高兴，而从第三次忍者大战持续至今的琐碎战事也彻底终结，使得谁都相信将来不会再有谁牺牲。

然而对于个别活下来的人，今后要如何‘存活’下去都是一件需要鼓起勇气去思考的问题。

“……”

此刻，小木步伐沉重地向前迈进，也一直低着头看着自己的脚尖，已经不在乎前方的路上会有什么。

『……为什么呢？先是带土哥哥再也回不来，现在又是最喜欢的姐姐与琳姐姐……』

现实，非要这么残酷地对待自己吗？

“……”

这个时候，一个身影正站在正前方，似乎看着小木有些震惊。

“……”

然而蓝眸的女孩也下意识地抬起头，静静地望着面前遮住面容的白发少年，同样停下了脚步。

『小……小木。』

一时间，卡卡西的黑眸有些放大，也很快动摇起来，不由得蹙着眉头。

-那木，对不起……

-是我没能尽快……是我没能尽快带着琳赶过来……

脑海中，白发的少年依稀还记得当时见到的血腥场面，褐发的少女被切开四肢、从胸膛直腹部更是割开一道细长的口子，就好像牲畜一样任人宰割干净、最后视如垃圾地丢在那里。

“不……那木……那木……！”

另一边，刚刚获救的少女也崩溃地蹲下身，恐惧地看着重要的朋友这般死去，“卡卡西……为什么没有提前救她……为什么……？”

琳此刻的哭喊充满了悔恨，但她并不是真心要责怪卡卡西，只是真的不堪挚友这样惨死，还留下另一个天真可爱的妹妹。

“我……”

因为我答应了带土，绝对要保护好你……

这一刻，卡卡西的双手开始发颤，他以为自己有能力守住与带土的约定，却不曾想过会有人取而代之，发生不幸。

小木……小木今后要怎么办……

她还那么小，她的姐姐不在的话——

“……”

突然，卡卡西的意识在这一刻回到现实，他看着面前的女孩什么都不说，也与自己插肩而过，心里的罪恶感便更上一层。

『对不起，小木……是我没能救下你姐姐……是我——』

谁都保护不了。

***

与此同时，水门家。

“你说小木？”

这时，水门注视着面前的妻子准备完毕，似乎要直接去小木家里看望。

“是啊，我听附近的人说小木从那以后就一直闭门不出，连她的两个朋友都在公园召集同伴一起看望，可始终敲不开门。”

说到这里，玖辛奈特地打开了篮子细数一圈，她今天做的可是小木平时最喜欢的甜食，希望能让她精神起来。

“……其实我也听说了，小木连小组集合的那天都没有去，所以现在只能将她从下忍的名单上刷了下去。”

话音落下，水门不由得沉默一阵，才看向玖辛奈，“抱歉，这种事应该由我去才对。”

“不，你这边只需要去关心卡卡西，小木的事就交给我吧。”

而玖辛奈摇了摇头，就提着篮子笑着道：“毕竟我也把小木当成自己的女儿，女孩通常知道怎么安慰女孩的。”

“那么，谢谢你了，玖辛奈。”

听到这里，水门不禁欣慰地露出笑容，点了点头。

“嗯！放心交给我吧！”

***

回到家后，小木慢慢脱下鞋子就回到房间，静静地躺在床上一动不动。

因为只有这样，她才能避开不要必要的烦恼，远离那些事实。

『已经……不想再睁开眼睛了……』

此刻，女孩的双手叠放在一起，安静地侧身躺着，一双阴沉的蓝眸也毫无生气，就好像被什么剥夺了灵魂，只剩下空壳。

带土哥哥不在了、姐姐不在了、琳姐姐不在了……

所有的一切……也跟着没有意义……

已经……够了。

“小木……小木。”

突然，一道声音从身后传来，也将手慢慢地放在女孩的肩膀上，“我在楼下敲过门，因为没有回应就自己上来了。”

“……玖辛奈……姐姐。”

一时间，小木愣愣地回过头，看着那头漂亮的红发，“你……你怎么来了？”

“……我为什么不能来？刚才路过客厅的时候我都看到了，你这些天就啃了几口面包过日子吧？”

话音未落，女子似乎有些生气，也抬手抱起小木的后背，让她靠在自己身边，“这种时候不好好对待自己是不行的，你倒下的话怎么办？”

说完，玖辛奈便带着小木下床，牵着她来到客厅。

“话说我给你带来了很多好吃的，肚子饿的话尽管吃吧。”

这个时候，玖辛奈也下定决心这段时间要一直来看望小木，直到她慢慢恢复过来。

“谢谢你玖辛奈姐姐，但是我真的不饿……”

而看着一一陈列在眼前的美食，小木一点精神都提不起来，只是呆呆地坐着，“对不起……难得玖辛奈姐姐为我准备了那么多……”

“……”

这时，玖辛奈顿了下，便停下来看着小木，“小木，你确实是个好孩子……但真的好过头了……你以为自己现在不哭不闹，大家就能放下心吗？”

说着，玖辛奈微微张开双唇，无声地吸了口气，“你现在这样真的很危险……你已经变得不把自己当成一回事了……不光是我和水门，连卡卡西看了都会受不了……”

“对不起，我……不想给你们带来任何负担。”

顿时，小木怔了一下，有些抱歉地说，“对于姐姐的死，我一点都没有责怪水门老师和卡卡西前辈的意思……只是……有些不知道要怎么接受而已……我也不喜欢哭，所以……”

“你这孩子，太温柔了。”

突然，红发的女子叹了口气，就上前拉住女孩的肩膀，将她紧紧地抱在怀里，“因为不想给任何人添麻烦，而把自己关在这个家里……这样让我们怎么放心的下？”

“因为……姐姐说过，世界上虽然会有很多遗憾，可要如何跨越它们是每个活着的人必须经历的事……”

而小木静静想了想，便说，“所以，我想靠自己……”

“小木，有时候一个人的痛苦是需要别人来忘却的，不……是任何时候，人是相互扶持的存在，因此心里如果出现了空洞，也一定是有别人填补而不是自己……”

这时，玖辛奈摸着小木的短发，声音便温和起来，“你可以放心地把自己交给我们，并且不只是现在，将来也是……这个世界上终会出现一个能够包容你懂得你的人，在你开心的时候与你共享喜悦、在你难过的时候为你擦去眼泪……你绝不会独自一人。”

“……”

一时间，小木听着这番话只觉得心头一暖，可是她仍不知道要怎么做，也呆呆地一动不动。

“所以哭吧，小木……一直忍着真的会让现在的你崩溃的，而且我更想看到平时的小木……”

说着，玖辛奈慢慢将下巴抵在小木的头上，轻轻拍着她的肩膀，“四之日和琳虽然不在了，但是你还有我们、还有这个地方，我们大家绝不会让你孤单的。”

“……”

这一刻，一道声音开始在小木的脑海里响起，令她有些困惑：为什么眼前的玖辛奈……会对自己这么好？

“谢谢你……玖辛奈姐姐……”

而蓝眸的女孩接着抱上女子的背后，便靠在她的怀里开始大哭——

只愿，今后别再让谁从她的生命里退出了。

***

从这一刻起，小木彻底讨厌起这两样东西。

一是雨天，因为那会让她想起失去带土的那天。

二是哭泣，因为她真的不喜欢落泪，也实在不愿将自己的苦痛释放给别人、由对方为她分担。


	12. 第九幕

自第三次忍者大战之后，木叶迎来真正和平的是与岩隐村达成和平协议的日子。可对此一些激战分子并不满意三代目的努力（让步），认为这不但跟打败仗没有区别，更说无法慰息在战争牺牲的亡者。

因此三代目猿飞日斩也做出了退位之举，并与高层选出四代目、钦点波风水门继承火影之位，去为已经精疲力竭的木叶注入新的暖流。

于是，继位仪式当天——

“哇！好闪耀！水门老师真是太帅了！！”

“小冥，你不会一直把水门老师当成暗恋的对象吧？”

人群中，小木重新回到了泉与冥的身边，经过玖辛奈这段时间的照顾，她已经慢慢恢复状态，不再独自勉强。

“怎么可能不会啊，水门老师可一直是我的初恋，一直是的！”

这个时候，金发的冥在两人面前难得露出娇羞的模样，似乎暴露了什么。

“上次看到上一届的前辈你也这么说的，小冥。”

“哈哈哈……”

此刻，蓝眸的少女不禁苦笑起来，但非常捍卫玖辛奈的立场，“不过水门老师已经有玖辛奈姐姐了，小冥你这一生就放弃吧。”

“啊，小木你现在变坏了，我好难过啊！”

话音落下，小冥立即抱向身边的泉，一副病怏怏的样子，“快点小泉，抱紧我，我需要抢救！”

“呃！不要这么用力，我不能呼——”

突然，耳边响起一片欢呼声，小木便没有听到泉再说下去，而是看着上方的新任火影来到露台外，向下方注视。

『太好了，水门老师，恭喜你成为四代目，以及今后我会继续祝福你和玖辛奈姐姐的。』

那一刻，金发的火影高居在众人之上，明亮的蓝眸也仿佛可以包容一切，令小木静静地凝视着他，相信木叶的未来一定能在这位她非常尊敬的老师引导下走向美好。

“……”

可接着，小木又低下了头，心里却有些遗憾。

带土哥哥的愿望，现在由水门老师实现……

虽然是该高兴，可现在要是是带土哥哥站在那里的话，该有多好啊。

“怎么了小木？突然发呆了？”

这时，泉的声音令小木猛地一怔，立即清醒过来，“我没事我没事，只是想到了别的事。”

“啊！不许乱想了！小木！”

突然，另一边的冥直直地扑到小木的身后，就抱着她说，“就算你现在看上去没事了，但还是没度过危险期！”

“诶？危……危险期？”

小木顿时一愣，看着自己的同伴十分紧张的样子，“可我没有患病。”

“不不，总之我和泉会时时刻刻紧盯着你，你自己有什么困难的时候也一定要和我们说啊。”

话音落下，金发的冥立即拍在泉的肩膀上，拉着她靠上来，“因为我们是好朋友，对吧小泉！”

“……嗯，嗯！”

而腼腆的泉看上去也一副强行配合冥的样子，可关心小木的心思这两人不相上下。

“谢谢你们，能和你们做朋友真好。”

此刻，小木也欣慰地表示感激，并上前拥抱了两人。

卡卡西前辈……？

但在这时，小木忽然在人群中捕捉到某个熟悉的身影，不过还来不及多看一眼，涌动的人潮便隔掉了视线，再也找不到他了……

***

几天后，训练场。

“嗯嗯，做的不错小木。”

木桩旁，红发的女子一边做着评估，一边走到小木的面前，“你的进步真是越来越大了，最近教给你的结印也学的很好。”

“谢谢你，玖辛奈姐姐，其实我还有很多没做到位的地方。”

另一边，蓝眸的少女慢慢吸了口气，便撩开因为汗水黏在脸颊上的碎发，有些腼腆道：“像查克拉到现在都没能控制好，每次走到树上没几步就摔下来。”

说着，小木想到上次没把她摔进医院已经很幸运了。

“不不，你其实不用那么急于求成，欲速则不达嘛。”

而玖辛奈这时摇了摇头，就突然抬手指着自己，眯起眼睛道：“更何况你有玖辛奈大人我亲自指导，一年之后一定大有起色！”

“嗯！我会努力的，玖辛奈姐姐！”

话音落下，红发的玖辛奈便想起什么，也来到小木的身边问，“不过你这样真的可以吗？现在要一年以后才能恢复下忍的身份、与下一届学弟学妹组成小队，如果你想和同期的伙伴一起的话，我可以去拜托水门看看。”

“不不，你和水门老师不用这么做，这毕竟是规矩，不需要为我打破。”

说着，小木不禁苦笑起来，“毕竟小队集合的头一天我就没去报道，已经是弃权了。”

语毕，玖辛奈也叹了口气，感叹这小姑娘真是又好又老实，“嗯……那么就等一年以后吧，小木，我相信你！”

“是！”

“玖辛奈，小木，你们在这里啊。”

突然，一道温和的声音如同清风拂过耳畔，令这两人立即回过头，看着对方站在背后。

“水门？你怎么来了？”

玖辛奈这时愣住，她可不觉得自己的丈夫是个会翘班爱偷懒的人，“你现在不应该在忙吗？”

“现在正好是休息时间，玖辛奈，我是来找小木的。”

“我？”

小木顿时一愣，她可不觉得自己现在有什么地方值得面前的新任火影大人亲自迎接，“请问有什么事吗？”

“不是什么严肃的事，小木，你不用紧张。”

而水门话音落下，就转向另一边的玖辛奈，“卡卡西外出任务中昏倒了，现在正在医院休息，可以的话我想带小木一起去看望他。”

“卡卡西？那孩子怎么……？”

玖辛奈顿时一怔，很是担心地看着水门，“卡卡西现在的状态呢？我以为已经好转了才对……”

“我也是才听到卡卡西的朋友（凯）向我汇报那孩子的近期，非常不乐观。”

说到这里，水门这时便走上前，来到小木的面前说，“所以我想小木也一起来的话，也许能让卡卡西振作起来。”

“我……”

此刻，小木有些疑惑现在的气氛似乎将所有的重量都压倒自己身上，但她怎么可能拒绝，毕竟这段时间小木也想找卡卡西，却始终见不上面。

“我想……既然是去医院看望的话，还是带点花去比较好吧。”

尽管小木从那次事件以后是很想找卡卡西询问关于那木的事，可已有人透露卡卡西在当时昏迷，醒来后也一副没搞清状况、拼命大喊‘是谁杀的’的状态。

大概，到现在还不能向卡卡西前辈提及关于姐姐和琳姐姐的死……

***

病房中，唯一动着的是风吹起的窗帘荡起皱褶，白发的少年则静躺在床上，目如死灰地盯着面前标题灰暗的书本。

自琳与那木牺牲以后，每天晚上卡卡西都能在梦里重现那一天的变故，甚至独自承受了太多，不存在的幻想深入他的意识开始愈演愈烈，如恨他杀死了自己的琳、残值断臂、面露凶光的那木……明明干净的双手却怎么都洗不干净，水池中流淌的也不再是清澈透明的流水。

而每次用出千鸟的时刻，手肘贯穿肉体的腥腻感也不断发灼，令他都没法维持这个忍术。

“卡卡西前辈。”

突然，一道低呤从房间的门口外传来，使得少年立即抬头，怔怔地瞪大了仅露在外的黑眸，“小……小木？”

不由得，自己的一只手也在她看不到的地方一阵紧握，“还有，四代目……”

“还是叫我水门老师吧，卡卡西。”

而另一边的水门这时领着小木走进来，也朝她点了点头。

“卡……卡卡西前辈，这束花送你，请快点好起来。”

这时，蓝眸的少女稍稍将手中的花束往面前一提，就伸向卡卡西，举到他的面前。

“……”

可是脑海里忽然闪过那副被折磨得不堪人形的残骸，令卡卡西一下子顿住，怔怔地瞪大眼睛，“为什么……？”

『没能救下你姐姐的人是我，违背与带土的约定让琳死去的人也是我……』

“……？”

而另一边的小木这时不理解卡卡西眼中的隐忍代表着什么，只是她清楚任何人都不想看到卡卡西前辈这样消沉，水门老师是、玖辛奈姐姐是、凯哥哥是、以及她自己也是……

“卡卡西前辈……没关系的，我已经没事了……”

这时，小木慢慢开口，也将花束放在了床边，“我一点也没有责怪卡卡西前辈的想法，所以现在也在拼命修行、快点跟上大家的进度……因此等到卡卡西前辈好点的时候，再请告诉我那天发生的事吧。”

“……”

听到这里，卡卡西的面容显得有些痛苦，有关那木的事虽然不是他亲手造成的，可为琳而对她见死不救是砧板上的事实，所以……将来的他真的说得出口吗？

“那么我继续回去修行了，卡卡西前辈，水门老师，我会加油的！”

而小木这时后退一步，就与房间的两人打好招呼后才离开，一路向着玖辛奈等她的训练场前进。

“小木她，真是个好女孩不是吗？”

可良久，整间病房像是失去了唯一瞩目的温暖，空气忽而变得沉重。

“小木她，单纯地喜欢带土，单纯地喜欢这里的每一个人，像她这样的孩子，谁都不忍心伤害她。”

此刻，水门的声音稍微令气氛缓和了些，只是病床的少年似乎不愿倾听，也抬手捂住了被遮住的右眼。

别说了，拜托你别说了，水门老师……

小木被大家珍视着，而我不但失约、还令她失去亲人……

“卡卡西，今天我来这里，是来命令你加入直属火影的暗部。”

这时，水门的声音响了起来，猛地令卡卡西混乱的思绪打住。

“我……我？”

少年的脸上一下子写满惊讶，也很快转成不解，隐忍地低下头，“怎么会让我这种人……”

“我希望你能成为我的左膀右臂。”

而水门也走上前，将手放在卡卡西的肩膀上，认真地提出邀请，“这样一来，我也能继续履行老师的责任。”

“……”

听到这里，卡卡西慢慢地沉下头，安静了一阵，“我……会听从水门老师的安排，以及……”

脑海里，刺目血腥的画面同时呼呼闪过，像在提醒卡卡西——

“保护好小木，不再发生相似的事。”


	13. 第十幕

不久之后，玖辛奈怀孕了。

为了给波风夫妇二人更多的独处时间，小木也在接下来的一年时间独自修行，并着手准备新一年的毕业考试，争取更上同届伙伴的脚步。

“喂，小木，这里哦！”

殷虹的枫树下，红眸的少女身着白色的织羽背手站立，落日熔金的长发盘在脑后，由一条飘带与红花的发簪固定，而织羽之下的紧身短裙衬托出娇美性感的身姿，仅仅是从旁路过的行人都忍不住回头多看几眼。

“抱歉抱歉，路上有了点事耽搁了下。”

至于另一边的少女也已经在一年时间里亭亭玉立，柔软的长发更不是当时幼嫩的亚麻色，变成了较显成熟的金褐，一双好看的蓝眸则透着温和和明朗的光芒，使得她任何时候看上去都很精神，“还发现钱有点没带足够，所以又折回去拿了。”

“你多少也是前辈了，不加把劲怎么让学弟学妹们心服口服啊。”

说着，冥这时叉着腰，看着小木跑到眼前，“泉已经在店门口等我们了，你可别忘了宇智波那边可是有集会的。”

“抱歉抱歉，下次我一定留意！”

语毕，两个少女便一起在枫树林下前进，向着木叶最繁华的城镇方向，“不过真是有心啊小木，你想好买什么礼物给水门老师的孩子了吗？”

“呃……就是因为想不到所以把你们叫出来的……”

而小木想了想，从没经历过有新生命降生的她根本不知道要送什么做升为父母的礼物。

“唔……我想象哈，如果想针对孩子的话果然还是送玩具吧。”

说到这里，冥又抬起手，有些好奇问，“不过玖辛奈大人的孩子什么时候出生呢？如果能在当天送出的话更好了。”

“呃……这个我也不太清楚，不过好像是因为临产期近了，我平时几乎见不到玖辛奈姐姐。”

“啊是吗……那还真是不一样啊，火影的妻子。”

顿时，冥莫名其妙地发出一声感叹，令小木愣住了。

“什么不一样？”

“就是……我想因为玖辛奈大人是水门老师的妻子，所以火影家的人就特别对待，一定让她去安静的地方静养、等孩子生下来吧。”

“哇，听着好像有点浪漫。”

小木话音刚落，突然就被敲了下脑袋，“大概也就只有你觉得浪漫了，我可不觉得水门老师就能丢下工作去陪玖辛奈大人。”

“哈哈，这个不用怕，水门老师有飞雷神，可以任何时候去找玖辛奈姐姐。”

而小木笑着揉了揉被冥敲得有点疼的脑袋，心里想着这些年下来冥的力气真是越来越没度了。

“诶……那么真方便啊。”

不由得，冥发出感叹，也看着小木说，“像那种什么时候都能出现的男孩子，不觉得就好像小说书里的男主人公吗？比如你遇到危险的时候能赶来救你……”

“于是你又对水门老师有幻想了吗？”

而小木还不忘打住冥的小九九，叫她干脆放弃，“不可能的不可能的，我可是玖辛奈姐姐的忠实支持者，像你就别打水门老师的主意了。”

“切，算你赢了好吗？？我幻想一下都不行嘛……”

到最后，冥也只好放弃，“但是真好啊，那样随叫随到的男生，感觉走到哪都安心了。”

“你就这么缺乏安全感吗，冥？”

“好了小木，你今天话太多了啊！”

话音落下，冥立即用手肘捅了下小木。

***

“冥！小木！！”

此刻，一位黑发的少女正站在店门口，向两人挥手，“怎么现在才来？我都等了好久了。”

“抱歉泉，我知道今天宇智波那边有集会，但我保证不会耽误你们太多时间的！”

而小木立即走上去，眼前的宇智波少女尽管穿着的是家族常见不过的训练服，可一点也没掩盖那娇好纤细的身姿，“不不，小木你和我们不一样一年时间都在修行，要不是任务在身、时间冲突的话，我和冥都会来陪你的。”

“不用这么麻烦，任何时候任务第一。”

说到这里，小木便看着另一边的冥也走上来，直接一个合掌，“那么接下来就步入正题吧，今天拜托两位帮我挑送给水门老师和玖辛奈姐姐的礼物，麻烦了！”

“嗯……也就是给贺礼……那果然贵重一点比较好吧。”

“我倒觉得直接送孩子什么玩具就好了，比如玩具熊啊玩具娃娃之类的。”

“但是不知道是男是女的情况下还是针对父母送礼物比较好。”

“不，送孩子，到底是祝贺孩子降生了还是成人父母了？哪一边才重要啊？”

“那么冥的意思就是跟先有蛋还是先有鸡的问题一样了吗？”

“那可是你自己说的啊，我可没打算把问题复杂化。”

“但是你说了差不多的意思。”

“我哪里有说？”

“那……那个……？”

顿时，好好的三姐妹之间立场失控，小木一下子看着泉与冥在面前你一句我一句，彻底插不进话了，“我们要不先进店里看看？”

“那么小木怎么想，是想送给水门老师他们还是送给水门老师的孩子？”

“是啊，对象不先考虑清楚的话很难下手的。”

“诶……我……这个我也……”

而小木则有些犯难，也彻底明白面前的姐妹是认真了。

“那么跟我去看看礼品吧小木，以宇智波之名做保证，我给你挑的礼物包水门老师满意。”

“不，小木，跟我去挑孩子的东西，见到你送礼物给水门老师的孩子，他们也一定会开心的。”

“等……等等！”

话音未落，小木一下子被架在中央，不知前进后退，“你们一个个来，我的手臂要被抓断了……||||”

***

黄昏时刻，夕阳的余晖将一丝橙红色的暖流注入木叶的上空，似乎不愿离去。

而人烟稀少的墓地间，一座座墓碑排列开来，与前方瞩目的慰灵碑共同度过时间的流逝。

“啊……手好疼……冥的力气什么时候这么大了……”

此刻，金褐色长发的少女正提着水桶与清扫工具走向墓地中央，可一路上走走停停停，果然还是缺乏锻炼啊。

于是礼物，到最后都没买到。

“不，小木！听我的，这份大福大礼盒和另一边的贺礼送过去就足够了！”

“才不好！小木又不是去托人拜事才送礼的，快看那边的等身玩具熊，不光男孩女孩都适合买！”

“唉……冥和泉也有这么认真的时候，但最后我都没采用实在对不起她们……”

这个时候，小木突然叹息一声，就耷拉着肩膀慢慢前进。

“小木？”

可突然，一道惊讶的声音从前方传来，那是都快有一年时间没有见面的卡卡西，“今天你也来打扫吗？”

“卡卡西前辈？”

此刻，小木愣愣地看着面前亮白色头发的前辈，便走上去笑着说，“今天你是来看琳姐姐的吗？我已经有好长时间没看到你了。”

“嗯，我也是刚空下来……”

而卡卡西话音刚落，也想起一年前突然被水门安排暗中保护怀孕了的玖辛奈，因此他经常看到跟在玖辛奈身边各种帮忙的小木，“以及来看看你姐姐和带土。”

“……”

一时间，小木也不知道自己是怎么样的表情，只不过突然听到那个再熟悉不过的名字，脑海里还是会想起那张灿烂阳光的笑脸。

“这么说，你每天都过来打扫吗？”

这时，另一边的卡卡西令小木赶紧回神，停下了思考，“我为他们感谢你。”

“不不，这没什么好感谢的，卡卡西前辈。”

小木立即抬手摇了摇，就转身蹲下身将水桶放在一旁，抬手清理墓碑附近的枯草，“其实每天来这里都能让我心里平静，就像姐姐、琳姐姐、还有带土哥哥也一直在等我们回来。”

“……这样啊，其实我也一样。”

说着，那只黑眸似乎沉淀着什么，也抬头凝视向不远处的慰灵碑。

“好漂亮的花，我想琳姐姐一定很喜欢的。”

这时，小木注意到墓碑两旁的花束，那是全新绽放、刚刚放上去的紫百合。

“嗯，琳能喜欢就好。”

说完，卡卡西也蹲下了身，着手帮忙道：“那么今天就让我搭把手吧，算是我这么久都没过来的赔罪。”

“诶，这可以吗？卡卡西前辈不是有任务？”

“不，正好被老师命令休息了，接下来也没别的事。”

语毕，卡卡西再看了一眼小木，便慢慢回头，转向琳身旁的墓碑。

四之日那木，那一天的她……

“……”

一时间，卡卡西深吸了一口气，就转开话题道：“虽然对不住带土，就让他多等会吧。”

“嗯！我想没问题的，卡卡西前辈。”

***

“差不多是时候了。”

黑暗中，少年的声音不再清澈响亮，而是一种完全不同于实际年龄的低沉沙哑，“九尾人柱力的生产期，就要近了吧。”

经历了那场地狱之旅后，现在的带土已经全盘接受了斑的意志，也在他死后掌控整个月之眼计划的全部，也由此得到了两个还算派得上用场的下手。

“难不成你现在就想去捕获九尾？呜啊，第一手笔真是开大啊。”

这个时候，卷卷脸（白绝）屁颠屁颠地凑过来，便被带土直接回以冷漠的视线，嘴上也不带好话地说，“你还真是单细胞，就算现在收服了轮回眼的长门，我也不会得意忘形地直接对付木叶。”

话音刚落，另一边的黑绝也走上来，由于他是斑的意志，因此对话时总让带土格外注意，“那么带土，这一年时间‘晓’有什么动向你都交给长门来处理，现在你是准备拿九尾做什么？”

“只是借一下。另外‘晓’不也需要添补人数吗？”

说着，盘腿坐下的少年将一条腿抬起，一手便撑在膝盖上、一手摊向一边地说，“相关的人选一定要慎重考虑才行，万一招进没用的废物困扰的可是我们这边。”

一年前，偶然一次返回木叶的时候，带土第一时间便去墓地看望琳，却恰好撞见了卡卡西，从中也听到了玖辛奈已经怀孕的事。

-女性人柱力身上的封印最弱之时,便是她分娩的时候。

这是个好机会，也是他面向木叶化身成宇智波斑的第一次行动。

“木叶啊，就和这个世界一起腐朽吧。”

这一刻，黑发少年的眼中溢满锐利的冷戾，也慢慢地握紧双手，好似下结论道：“生产‘垃圾’的地方能少一个是一个，将来也省的清静。”

至于小木，那孩子……迟早会把她接过来。


	14. 第十一幕

日落时分，木叶的大街小巷仍如白日那般熙熙攘攘，谁都在享受着惬意的周末时光——

***

“然后啊，你猜天麻他怎么了？别看那家伙平时总找鼬的麻烦，关键时刻还不是靠人家？”

料理店里，四位少女欢聚一堂，其中一人正在讲述她在猫魔殿经历的奇妙冒险，一说便停不下来，“而且任务后猫耳朵都送给我们了，你们一定想不到戴着它的鼬有可爱！！！”

“哇！！”

顿时，面前的三人异口同声，一个个都在脑海里浮现出某位少年带着猫耳朵地回眸镜头，“这可真是不得了的画面！！”

“是吧！你们可要感谢心子大人我时刻记录下鼬的各种表现！像其他同期的女生我连做什么任务都不告诉他们。”

话音落下，这位与宇智波鼬同班的少女高抬起，鼻子都快翘得天还高。

“不过去一个到处都是猫咪的地方，真让人羡慕啊。”

此刻，金发的冥举杯喝了口热茶，说出了心里的想法，“那种毛绒绒的小动物真的好可爱，啊……摸上去手感也好！”

“没错没错！而且肉垫也是！暖绵绵的！”

语毕，心子与冥一个击掌，便喊出了‘猫咪就是正义’的口号。

“哈哈哈。”

另一边，泉也朗朗笑着，不过听着心子讲述了鼬在猫魔殿的经历，她一点也不难想象这个少年在戴上猫耳后样子会有多腼腆。

毕竟，以前他就盯着自己手里的三色丸子，就差没把写轮眼开出来……

“不过小木真认真啊，这时候还特地带着复习资料出来？”

这时，心子的声音令泉回过神，也注意到身旁的小木。

“啊哈哈……因为没办法，毕竟这一届开始的毕业考试有笔试了，忍术考试过了还不够。”

说着，小木不禁干笑两声，便将桌前的纸张放在桌下，好不扫大家的兴，“毕竟我已经有一年时间没回学校了，下一届有新添了好多内容。”

“唔……其实从以前我就在想，小木你与其说认真应该说是老实过头了吧……”

此刻，心子的评价引起了冥的共鸣，立即让后者跳起来说，“啊，是啊！像那时候班上的女孩子个个都在议论鼬的事，小木就一副很淡然的样子，明明有什么活动和练习都是和鼬一组的！”

“啊……我对鼬同学只是普通的同学关系。”

听到这里，小木顿时慌了起来，也不禁想起过去在学校里自己是与鼬有过来往，但不是深交。

不过如果要问小木对鼬的印象，应该是腼腆、好心以及厉害之类的。

“这我当然知道啦，你喜欢的是我们上好几届的前辈吧？所以对鼬没什么感想。”

说着，冥突然用手撑着脸，有些唉声叹气道：“但是真好啊，我也好想遇到一个帅气的男生。话说泉那边怎么样了？”

“诶？怎么说我？”

顿时，一旁倾听的少女猛地愣住，有些不理解地看着面前的三人。

冥：我是说，你和鼬进展的怎么样了？毕竟你们很久以前认识、而且都是宇智波家族的人。”

心子：是啊是啊，虽然很不甘心，但是我不会轻易放弃的啊。

小木（愣了下然后微笑）：请来说说你们的故事吧。

“小…小木！”

泉的脸皮顿时通红起来，立即伸手拍了下她的肩膀，“怎么连你也——！”

“哈哈哈，因为泉喜欢鼬同学的事现在已经不是秘密了，也没什么好瞒着了吧？”

话音落下，小木苦笑着揉了揉被拍红的部位，至少泉还是很掌握力度的。

“啊，不过如果对手是泉的话，我感觉我们完全没优势啊，心子。”

这时，冥叹了口气，就突然提道：“不过我喜欢的男生，要冷酷又帅气，还有一些独特的神秘魅力。”

“独特的神秘魅力……？”

顿时，三人异口同声。

“嗯，是啊。这样的男生无论走到哪都引人注目吧？”

“那……卡卡西前辈的话，有点贴近冥你喜欢的类型。”

听到这里，小木开始遐想，“因为完全不知道他长什么样子，所以这就是你想要的神秘魅力吧。”

“小木……||||你这家伙简直可以说是头脑简单、对号入座得过头。”

说着，冥立即抬手，用力摇晃道：“你说的卡卡西前辈跟我理想的多少有点出路，以及我也不喜欢比我年长的。”

“……嗯，这样吗……？”

与此同时，另一边的泉似乎注意到小木一副想不明白的样子，便笑着转开话题，“话说回来，鼬的弟弟不久前刚刚出生，我和爸爸有天正好在街上看到他们了。”

“啊，我知道我知道！名字是叫佐助对吧！”

顿时，心子不愿放过任何一项能证明她是情报帝的机会，“不过鼬真的很疼他弟弟啊，水无月老师也说谁能做他弟弟简直是三生有幸。”

“嗯嗯，说实话我真的好想要个哥哥或姐姐，万一今后被谁欺负了，他（她）一定会为我主持公道的！”

此刻，冥的一句话一下子戳进小木的心里，令她的表情在这里呆了一下。

『姐姐……那木姐姐……』

-“小木，你的名字是Nariki，是槲寄生的意思哦。”

-“因为你和槲寄生都是又小又可爱，所以姐姐希望你能给谁幸福的同时，也能收获同等的喜悦。”

-“小木，你今后要和姐姐一直住在木叶了，记住在那里可不要随便跟陌生人说话，尤其是行为奇怪的人！”

一下子，小木的脑海接二连三地浮现出至亲的回忆——四之日那木，那是小木永远思念的亲人，也发誓任何时候都会铭记她留给自己的每一句话、不忘拼搏。

“突然想到，这个占卜现在很流行，要不要试试看？”

这时，冥突然拿出一叠类似花牌的卡片，除‘子’字、‘戌’字等十二地支的文字外，‘春’、‘夏’、‘秋’、‘冬’的四季卡牌图案华丽，一下子添色不少，“来玩吧来玩吧！我最近刚刚学会的！让我来看看你们将来会和怎么样的男孩子恋爱！”

“我要！！”

话音落下，心子第一个举手，也看着冥迅速将指派打乱，排列在桌子上，“那么你们各抽两张给我看吧。”

“呃……”

顿时，小木身旁的泉一脸犯难，她似乎有些紧张：但愿结果能符合心愿啊！

“就两张可以了吧，那……就这两个。”

而看着心子已经迫不及待地取走两张，小木也看了泉一眼，慢慢伸手选了其他。

“啊！小木你选到了‘已’、‘春’！这是好兆头啊！”

这个时候，冥定眼一看小木的底牌便开始激动，“你将来会和一个性情大咧、好动的男生在一起，虽然会有很多困难等着你们，但你们一旦渡过了便是恩爱到老的一对。”

“啊……是这样吗？那么真是太好了。”

不由得，小木也勉强松了口气，结果还算不坏。

“不过啊，‘已’也代表停止，‘春’还有新生、希望、美好、万物生长的意思，如果你能抽到‘戌’代替‘已’的话，一定会更好。”

听到这里，小木愣了愣，倒没往心里去，“冥好厉害！那么泉和心子呢？希望你们的结果也很好！”

话音落下，心子便抢在了瞬间紧张的泉之前，将两张卡牌递到冥的手里……

***

快乐的时光转眼过去，四位少女一见天色不早了，就相互告别地各回各家。

毕竟，木叶到了晚上就像是大人的世界，许多情侣手挽手地逛遍夜市，居酒屋也挂起通亮的灯笼吸引行人消费，不过像小巷深处的金鱼摊、小吃店，还是引来不少家长跟随的孩子们聚集在一起。

【那木的建议第一条：女孩子不在日落之后逗留在外。】

“到后面都是跟小泉她们在聊天，今天的‘任务’都没完成啊。”

偏离热闹的中心地带，金褐色长发的少女正走在冷清不少的街道上，跟着身旁的路灯一步步前进，“不过回家加把劲吧，毕业考试今年一定要拿下。”

仔细想想，当时小木一口拒绝玖辛奈的热心时，完全没想到这一年时间忍者学校的课程完全来了一次大换血，并且还加了很多复杂又偏冷的题库，使得小木不得不硬着头皮拼命刷题，也为将来的中忍考试做好准备。

“话说回来，今天的月亮好圆啊……”

这时，小木突然停下脚步，转头望着天空发出一声感叹。

不知为何，现在的天体看上去比任何时候都要明亮，可又有些莫名地冷淡，清如薄纱的月光更将地下的一切照得苍白、显得几分刺眼。

“……”

此刻，小木默默地深吸一口气，却不知道在不远处正有个身影缓缓地将手从无声倒地的男人身上抬起，而死死扼住的力道也没给对方反抗的时间，直接扼杀、干净利索。

全黑的兜帽、一张诡异的虎纹面具，使得这个人轻而易举地将自己隐藏在黑暗当中，只是随着一道漩涡的波纹凭空出现，下一刻起他便来到少女的身后，慢慢地伸出手。

『小木，你已经长这么大了……』

一道声音，已经不同往日清澈明亮地在心里响起，也不由得想起当时随他们离开木叶，这孩子是否还记得她的承诺？

『现在我回来了，所以你想告诉我什么呢？』

面具下，阴戾的写轮眼显得血红，也静静盯着面前还为察觉到自己的无邪少女，她就好像世界最无垢的美丽之物，等他掠夺或扼杀。

『不过，这已经无所谓了，唯有你可以不用纠结这个满是假象的世界……』

-就让我带你去你姐姐还活着的那个‘地方（世界）’。

“……？”

突然，小木全身一震，感觉到谁的手突然从自己的颈侧摸了上来，慢慢停在脖子上，“什么……？”

而那张手滑动的时候，指腹一点点沿着锁骨部位划过显得即危险又多出几分暧昧，可小木至始至终不明白这代表了什么，只是突然被按着脖子真的不舒服。

“……”

因此她下意识地后退一步想要躲开，却一点也不意外地撞在对方身上，也彻底没了退路。

『难道这是……姐姐要我一定要小心的坏人……？』

这一刻，蓝眸的少女慢慢抬起头，尽管站在路灯下她始终因为对视灯光有些睁不开眼，但随着那黑色的兜帽从上方进入视线时，面具之下的红眸突然扭转勾玉、形成一道繁复而华丽的图案，像是世界上至魅的毒药令少女懵了下就沉沉睡去，纤弱的身体也顿时软下，一动不动地靠在他身上。

“……”

然而带土慢慢伸出另一只手，将小木牢牢地抓在自己眼前，使得现在的他就好像从背后抱着这个女孩一样。

-也罢，你还不是我这次的目的。

“我不会让你痛苦的，小木。”

这时，左袖中的锁链滑落，沿着少女的身躯摔在地上发出刺耳的金属声，更显得这一幕诡异。

“索性这样，也免得我再跑一趟了。”

突然，带土低沉的声音又响了起来，右瞳也卷起螺旋的漩涡，直接将怀中的少女吸了进去，直至摊开的双手没了温度。

现在，终于可以大干一场了，九尾。

下一刻，黑袍的身影来到木叶的最高处，仰望着眼前灯光通明的城镇。

它是很美，确实很美……

只不过这一切从一开始就是假象，不单单是从她的死开始，也从这个世界诞生起……

“琳，你用生命换来的这个木叶……只会糟蹋你自己。”

压制许久的疯狂，终于在这里第一次得到了释放——


End file.
